Dissimulation
by Asrial
Summary: Pour une fois, un laguna pas aussi neuneu que d'habitude. La preuve, c'est un sorcier... *yaoi* Laguna X Seifer
1.

Dissimulation 

Dissimulation(titre provisoire)

(Nda: je sais, le titre est cucul à mort, mais c'était soit ça, soit "shyogyômujyôno". C'est vous qui voyez)

Nuit de la fète sur la BGU après la victoire sur la mère Ulti.

Le sorcier passa un main sur la surface claire et immobile de l'eau.

L'image dans la vasque vacilla puis disparut.

Fronçant les sourcils de contrariété, il claqua de la langue, agita la main et contenant et contenu disparurent à sa vue.

Avec une irritation manifeste, il ota le peignoir couvrant sa nudité, le clair de lune rouge sang caressant sa peau laiteuse en un doux frôlement carmin.

Sans un bruit, il se glissa sous les draps soyeux, un faible sourire froid apparaisant sur son visage lorsque deux bras fins et musclé s'enroulèrent autours de son torse.

"- T'étais où ?" Questionna une voix ensommeillée.

"- Sur le balcon…dors…"

L'homme posa sa tête sur l'omoplate de son compagnon d'une nuit et se rendormis sans crainte.

Le sorcier resta longtemps à fixer la lune, hésitant à supprimer définitivement le jeune homme comme il le faisait en général.

Il soupira.

Le garçon avait été gentil, il se contenterait d'effacer sa mémoire de la nuit passée…

Sous lui, la ville somnollait tranquillement, inconsciente…

***

BGU, deux mois plus tard.

"- ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!!!!"

"- Bonjour Linoa."

"- Tu sais pas où est Squall ?"

Le zébulon blond haussa les épaule en continuant à se gaver de bretzels.

"- Aucune idée ! T'as été voir dans la Serre ?"

La fille mis les poings sur ses hanches.

"- Tu me prends pour une idiote ?"

Se retenant à grand peine d'acquiesser, le Seed eut un rictus polit.

"- Ça me viendrait jamais à l'idée."

La fille repartit aussi vite et aussi bruyamment qu'elle était arrivé et une tête chataigne aux mèches rebelles sortit de sous la table.

"- Elle est partie ?"

"- Pourquoi tu l'évites ? Je croyais que c'était le grand amour ?"

"- Disons que j'ai ouverts les yeux."

"- Ha ?"

"- J'ai discuté avec elle hier…."

"- Ha…."

"- Vi…"

"- Pauv'vieux…"

"- Disons qu'elle est supportable comme potiche…"

"- Je comprends mieux pourquoi son père nous la laisse…"

"- Pas pour longtemps, crois moi…"

Le blondinet n'ajouta rien mais eut un soupir ravis.

"- Je file avant qu'elle revienne…"

"- Bureaucratie, quand tu nous tient…"

"- Je te hais, zell…"

"- Moi aussi je t'aime…"

***

Un gémissement d'agonie échappa à Laguna devant la pile de papier que sa secrétaire lui lacha sur le bureau.

"- Je vais finir par croire que ce pays est en plein déclin…"

"- Aggru ?"

"- Vous ne connaissez pas l'adage comme quoi, moins on en a à faire, mieux le pays se porte ?"

La secrétaire haussa un sourcil.

"- heu….nan…C'est bien la plus belle phrase que vous ayez sortit en quinze ans pour excuser votre flemmardise…

"- J'suis incompris…"

Un petit rire chaud retentit.

"- Te fous pas de moi, Kyros. Sinon ma vengeance sera terrible…"

"- A savoir ?"

"- De corvée de galbadiens…"

"- NAAAAAAN !!!"

la secrétairepouffa et laissa les deux hommes se pencher sur la pile de dossiers.

***

Seifer reposa sa canne à pèche et rentra dans le petit bateau de pèche.

S'enfermant dans sa cabine, il se vautre sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Une douleur lancinante lui martelait le crane en permanence depuis que la compression temporelle avait pris fin.

Il se retourna sur les couvertures, ramenant ses genoux sur sa poitrine.

La BGU lui manquait…

Il avait beau se répéter qu'il n'y avait plus sa place, qu'il devait se débrouiller tout seul, il était incapable de faire une croix sur la seule maison qu'il eut jamais eut.

Ses amis lui manquaient aussi…Bien sur, il n'aurait pas même avoué cela sous la torture, mais il ne pouvait s'empecher d'espérer qu'on veuille bien le réintegrer.

Il avait écrit une longue lettre à cid en mettant son orgueil dans sa poche et son mouchoir par dessus, mais aucun réponse ne lui était encore parvenu.

Il soupira.

***

S'étirant avec satisfaction devant le travail de la journée abattut en quelques heures seulement, Laguna posa les pieds sur le bureau, faisant craquer ses vertèbres.

"- Ouf ! Finit !"

"- J'suis scié ! C'est la première fois que je te vois travailler aussi vite !"

Laguna haussa les épaules.

"- …"

"- Tu as parlé à ton fils ?"

La chaise du président retomba brutalement sur ses quatre pieds.

"- Non…"

"- Alors quand ?"

"- …"

"- Laguna Loire…"

"- Ça suffit Kyros."

La mince combattant ravala son air devant le ton employé par son ami, répriment un recul instinctif.

"- Je suis désolé…"

"- Ça ne fait rien Kyros, c'est moi qui m'excuse…J'ai tellement peur…"

Kyros vint s'asseoir sur le bureau à côté de lui et lui tapota l'épaule.

"- Je sais… Appelle le…"

"- Et s'il me jète ?"

"- Au moins, tu seras fixé."

Laguna baissa le nez.

"- PAPAAAAA !!!"

Deux bombes brunes entrèrent en coup de vent dans le bureau présidentiel avant de sauter au cou de Kyros.

"- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?"

Une femme d'aspect agréable aux grand yeux intelligents entra à leur suite, visiblement irritée.

"- Je suis navré Laguna. Les petits voulaient voir leur père…"

"- PETIT ?"

Kyros eut un petit rire devant l'air offensé de son ainé et embrassa longuement sa femme, son cadet sur les genoux.

L'adolescent se vautra à moitié sur le bureau.

"- Tu fais quoi, tonton ?"

Laguna ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Il adorait les deux gosses…Autant qu'il les haissait de toute son âme. Kierkan était à peine plus jeune que Squall, mais lui, avait pu grandir avec ses parents. Aucun des quatre enfants de la petite famille, pas plus que leur père, ne semblaient se rendre compte des sentiments du président à leur égard. Seul Lyonsha, leur mère, faisait de son mieux pour éviter d'imposer leur présence, la sienne ou celle de ses enfants, au président.

Si elle sentait confusément qu'il ne leur ferait pas de mal, elle ne voulait pas augmenter d'autant le tourment nerveux agitant Loire.

"- Puis-je t'enlever ton assistant le reste de la journée ?"

"- Bien sur Lyon…Nous avions finit de toute facon."

Passant un bras autour des épaules de sa femme, Kyros récupéra ses rejetons et tous quatre sortirent du bureau.

Laguna fixa longuement le telephone avant de le décrocher.

"- Monsieur ?"

"- Passer moi la BGU."

La secrétaire fit transiter la communication.

"- Cid."

"- Bonjour, ici Loire, Je voudrais parler à Squall."

"- Il est occupé.

"- C'est important."

"- Pas pour moi."

Laguna retint une exclammation furieuse.

"- Vous allez me passer Squall immédiatement…" Lacha-t-il d'une voix si calme que Cid dégluti péniblement.

"- Je…"

"- DE SUITE !"

"- Une seconde…"

La communicationfut encore une fois redirigée.

"- Leonhart."

"- …"

"- Allo ?"

"- Bonjour Squall.

"- Monsieur Loire, que puis-je faire pour vous ?" Le ton de l'adolescent était ouvertement étonné.

"- Je voudrais te voir est-ce que ce serait possible ?"

Laguna entendit le bruit de pages d'agenda qu'on tourne.

"- Hum…Je n'ai rien de prévu ce soir…Cela vous conviendrait-il ?"

"- Ce sera parfais…Veux-tu venir à Eshtar ?"

"- Pourquoi pas, ça me changera les idées… je hais la paperasse."

Loire retrouva un peu de sa bonne humeur.

"- Je connais… Tu verras dans quinze ans, tu la feras sans même t'en rendre compte.

"- C'est obligé ?"

Le président partit d'un vrai rire au ton lugubre du SeeD.

***

"- Bon sang ! Seifer, ça vient oui ?!"

Le blond étreignait le bord de la table de toutes ses forces. Un brouillard rouge flottait à la périphérie de sa vision et une sueur glacée coulait sur son front.

Une main irritée voulu se poser sur son bras.

"- Seifer, je te…HAAAA !!!"

Son patron recula d'un bond en se tenant la main.

Une brulure glaciale remontait jusqu'à son coude, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

Seifer voulu s'excuser. Lachant la table, il s'écroula au sol, soudainement prit de convulsions.

"- UNE AMBULANCE !!!"

Un voile noir tomba sur lui.

***

Le sorcier releva brusquement le nez du grimoire qu'il feuilletait négligement pour se changer les idées.

Il secoua la tête, désolé d'avoir oublié cette partie de son travail.

Attrapant un telephone, il appela un hopital pour faire transferer le malade.

***

"- Zell !"

"- Chef ?"

"- Tu veux bien m'emmener jusqu'à Eshtar ?"

"- Je viens !"

"- Je t'ai pas invité, Linoa…"

"- Mais heuuu !!! Je veux sortir m'amuser moi !"

"- Je vais pas m'amuser, je vais travailler !"

"- Pô juste…"

Zell eut un sourire cynique.

"- Quand veux-tu partir ?"

"- Quand sera-tu près ?"

"- De suite…"

"- Ça me va…"

Laissant la jeune fille piaillante sur le tarmak, l'Hydre mis au plus vite les gaz.

"- T'as prévenu Cid ?"

"- Oup…"

Squall attrapa la radio.

"- Cid…"

"- Leonhart, je vais à Eshtar. Terminé."

"- SQUALL TU M…."

Le jeune homme coupa la conversation avec un sourire radieux.

"- Y m'énerve le vieux…"

"- Qu'est- ce que te veux Laguna ?"

"- Sans doute m'avouer son crime…"

"- Gneu ?"

"- C'est mon pôpa…"

"- Ha…PARDON ?"

"- ^^;;;;

***

Laguna relut encore une fois le passage de la Constitution d'Eshtar qui l'interressait puis signa le document qu'il venait de rédiger à la main.

Un sceau, jamais utilisé, valida l'authenticité du texte puis il roula la feuille, la glissa dans un tube en métal qu'il scella d'un sceau de plomb puis appela une escouade de ses meilleurs Omniborgs.

"- Monsieur ?"

"- Major, apportez ceci à la Chambre Haute. C'est Prioritaire et totalement confidentiel."

Le soldat fixa longuement le tube de métal, lugubre.

"- Vous démissionnez…"

"- …J'en ai assez…"

"- Nous nous connaissons depuis assez longtemps, monsieur Loire. Puis-je parler franchement ?"

"- Je vous en prie."

"- Ne faites pas ça… Esthar est stable par ce que vous êtes au pouvoir. Si vous démissionnez, qui prendra la relève ?"

"- Je ne m'en fait pas pour ça…"

"- Moi si !"

"- J'ai tout prévu…Faites moi confiance, Major Hammil."

Le militaire renifla. Il connaissant bien son président. Mieux même sans doute que les deux meilleurs amis de Loire. Il connaissait l'homme derrière le masque de bouffon et savait qu'il avait du préparer sa propre succession avec une absolue précision. Allant même, probablement, jusqu'au menace et au meurtre si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. 

Le militaire eut un rictus sinistre.

Il était probablement le seul a savoir à quel point leur président pouvais se montrer implacable et même cruel lorsqu'il en estimait la nécessité.

"- Je suis a vos ordres."

Laguna hocha la tête.

***

Seifer revint légèrement à la conscience.

Quelque chose lui obstruait la gorge, envoyant de force de l'air dans ses poumons, plusieurs perfusions s'enfonçaient dans chacun de ses bras, un moniteur cardiaque egrainait sans fin son bip-bip monotone et toujours la même douleur lancinante le força à refermer les yeux, eblouit par la lumière crue du plafonnier.

"- Il est réveillé monsieur…"

"- Arh ! drès bien, drès bien…"

"- Que fait-on ?"

"- Dranzférez le dans les zous-zol."

"- QUOI ? Mais…"

"- Z'est un ordre…"

"- Que…Qu'est-ce que…"

"- Du galme mon betit. Ze n'ai rien, on z'oggube de vous."

"- Qu'est ce que j'ai ? Ma tête…"

"- Arh ! Le gontre gout de vodre pozzezzion. Za va pazzer, ne vous en vaites pas…"

Une aiguille s'enfonca dans son coup, le replongeant dans l'inconscience.

***

Le sorcier descendit le long escalier de pierre.

Sans un mot, il agita la main et une douzaine de lumières magiques répendirent leur crue clareté dans la petite pièce.

Sans s'interresser au corps endormis sur un brancard d'hopital, il s'approcha d'un long tube en verre remplit d'une solution bleutée. A l'interieur, le corps d'un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'année flottait.

"- Salut petit frère."

_"- Salut…"_

"- je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus souvent et plus tôt, mais j'ai eut beaucoup de travail."

_"- Je sais…"_

"- Tu m'en veux ?"

_"- Bien sur que non."_

"- Je vais enfin avoir le temps de m'occuper de toi. Je te le promet."

_"- Je te fait confiance… Qui est ce ?"_

"- Une victime, comme toi…"

_"- Ho…Tu crois qu'il voudra bien jouer avec moi ?"_

"- je ne crois pas qu'il est jamais été un enfant, petit frère… je ne sais même pas s'il sait jouer…"

_"- Je lui apprendrais…"_

"- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde…"

_"- Quand vas-tu le réveiller ?"_

"- Dès ce soir. Je le laisse encore en sommeil quelques heures, qu'il puisse récuperer un peu."

_"- Grand frère ?"_

"- Oui ?"

_"- Tu es sur de ne pas regretter ta décision ?"_

"- …Je fais ce que j'ai a faire, Larak."

_"- Et quand vas-tu faire ce que tu as envie ?"_

"- Lorsque j'en aurais le temps…Un de ces siècles…Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai un rendez-vous."

L'adolescent s'agita dans le liquide bleu et ouvrit les yeux, fixant son grand frère avec attention.

_"- Quand vas-tu me présenter mon neveu ?"_

"- …"

_"- Fais attention à toi."_

Un sourire triste remplaca l'expression de pierre du sorcier.

"- Je fais toujours attention."

_"- Je t'aime Laguna…"_

"- Je t'aime aussi petit frère… Dors maintenant…Je reviendrais bientôt."

_"- N'oublie pas de lui dire ce qu'il est…"_

"- Pas encore, Lar…Pas encore…Il est trop tôt."

L'adolescent se roula en boule dans son élement, se rendormant.

A suivre.

[Les fics][1]

[Sommaire][2]

   [1]: ../../../fics.htm
   [2]: ../../../sommaire.htm



	2. 

Dissimulation 

NDA: je pète un cable si je veux !

Dissimulation

Chap 2

Squall s'assit à la table du restaurant et commanda un verre de piña colada.

Un serveur s'approcha de lui.

"- Monsieur Leonhart ? Monsieur Loire vient d'appeler, il aura 5 minutes de retard."

Squall hocha la tête satisfait de constater que malgré les apparences, son père était bien élevé.

Avalant une gorgée d'alcool, il s'appuya contre la banquette, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

C'était quand même sympathique de rencontrer Loire dans le meilleur restaurant d'Esthar et de bénéficier de la suite VIP.

"- Excuse moi, je suis en retard."

"- D'a peine deux minutes…"

Loire haussa les épaules.

"- Tu as choisit ?"

"- Je vous laisse faire…"

"- Deux menus gastronomique, Lionel."

"- Bien monsieur."

Le serviteur s'éclipsa bien vite, flatté que le président ce souvienne de son nom.

"- De quoi vouliez vous me parler ?" Lança Squall avec un amusement cruel.

Laguna le fixa longuement, toute expression amusée, légèrement débile ou gaffeuse ayant désertée son visage.

Squall se redressa, un peu inquiet.

Jamais il n'avait vu Loire ainsi et il se prit a craindre de na pas l'avoir jugé comme il l'eut fallut.

"- Monsieur Loire ?"

Laguna battit des paupières et le regard pénétrant et glacial qu'il avait disparu aussi ite qu'il était apparut.

"- Je suppose que tu sais que je suis ton père ?"

Squall acquiesça lentement en se renfrognant, il se s'était pas douté une seconde que Laguna entrerait dans le vif du sujet mais tendrait à se dérober aussi longtemps que possible. Déçut de ne pouvoir s'amuser à ses dépends et à en tirer une minime vengeance, il avala son verre d'un trait.

"- Oui…Il aurait fallu être idiot pour ne pas comprendre avec les rêves d'Ellone."

Laguna renifla.

"- Celle là…" Lâcha-t-il avec une sourde colère qui laissa Squall pantois. "Enfin bref. Je ne vais pas te demander de me pardonner de t'avoir abandonné, Squall, juste d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi j'ai agis comme je l'ai fait."

"- …"

"- Pour commencer, tu dois savoir que je n'ai jamais voulu que tu naisses."

Squall sentit un poings glacé se refermer sur son cœur.

"- Lorsque ta mère m'a appris qu'elle était enceinte de toi, j'ai tout fait pour la persuader d'avorter. Non que je ne voulais pas avoir d'enfant…Mais parce que je savais qu'elle mourrait en te donnant le jour…"

"- Je…je ne comprend pas…"

"- Je sais…Squall, ma mère est morte lors de ma naissance… les mères de mes demis-frère également… La mère mon de père, celle de mon grand père…Aussi loin que remonte l'histoire de notre famille, il n'y a jamais eut autre chose que des rejetons mâles et aucune femme n'a survécu à sa naissance…Penses-y si tu comptes épouser Linoa… Si elle te donnes un enfant, elle mourra."

***

Seifer gémit dans son sommeil et bougea lentement. La couverture qui le recouvrait bougea et tomba sur le sol.

Sans bruit, Larak agita la main et la couverture repris sa place.

L'adolescent nagea un peu dans sa cuve.

Il avait hâte que son frère trouve un moyen de le libérer de la cuve où il végétait depuis près d'un quart de siècle.

***

"- Alors pourquoi …Pourquoi suis-je ici ?"

"- Je ne pouvais pas imposer ma volonté à Raine, Squall…je lui ai dit qu'elle mourrait, je lui ai tout expliqué. Elle s'est contenté de hausser les épaules et de laisser courir. Tu es né prématuré de près de deux mois. Lorsque tu es né, j'étais à Eshtar et je n'ai pas put revenir à temps. Les évènements se sont précipités et je me suis retrouvé Président avant d'avoir eut le temps de dire ouf. Avec difficulté, je suis parvenu à échapper à mes gardes pour revenir à Winhill, à temps, pensai-je, pour ta naissance, peut-être que si tu naissais avant le terme, par une césarienne, peut-être alors, avais-je pensé, que ta mère survivrait…J'ai maudit Hyne ce jour là…Je l'ai maudit pour m'avoir ravi ma femme, je l'ai maudit pour t'avoir fait naître de mon sang…" Laguna se tut et fixa longuement son fils sans ce soucier des larmes qui coulait sur les joues du jeune homme. " Je suis revenu avec toi à Eshtar. Une nourrice s'est occupé de toi pendant quelques semaines, puis ce que je redoutais à commencé à ce produire. Attentats, tentative d'enlèvement, de meurtres… En moins de trois semaines, tu as faillit mourir 48 fois des mains d'autant de factions politique ou religieuses…Au 49 ème enlèvement, je me suis débrouillé pour qu'il n'y ait aucun survivant parmi les ravisseurs. Avec un…ami…" Il grimaça. "nous t'avons fait enlever des décombre et remplacer par le cadavre d'un bébé mort à l'hôpital quelques heures plus tôt. Officiellement, mon fils Callahan Loire est mort ce jour là…Lendemain, cet ami apportait le petit Squall Leonhart à Edéa…"

Squall digéra longuement l'information.

Le serveur leur apporta leur entrées et Laguna entama ses huîtres avec enthousiasme.

"- Et…Ellone…Elle…"

"- N'a rien a voir dans cette histoire…Elle m'est plus ou moins tombée dans les pattes et j'ai bien été obligé de m'occuper d'elle." Lâcha Loire négligemment, comme si la vie de la jeune fille n'avait pas pour lui plus d'importance que celle d'un chien des rues.

Squall n'en revenait pas.

Dans chacun des rêves qu'Ellone lui avait fait revivre, dans touts les conversations qu'il avait pu avoir avec Ward ou Kyros, jamais il n'aurait pu ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir la froideur glacé de l'homme assis devant lui.

"- Tu ne manges pas tes huîtres ?"

Machinalement, le jeune homme prit le bivalve et sa fourchette, mangeant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Entre ses cils baissé sur son assiette,Laguna observait avec angoisse la réaction de son fils.

Il savait qu'il s'était montré dur, presque cruel, mais il se refusait à mentir a son fils sur ce qui il était réellement. Près de vingt ans de mensonges quotidiens lui pesaient de plus en plus et il attendait avec un impatience croissante la libération ses charges qui pesaient sur lui.

"- Père ?"

"- Mmm…"

"- Est-ce que…Je veux dire…Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé alors ? Si vous me haïssez à ce point…"

Laguna soupira et reposa la coquille d'une huître.

"- Je ne t'ai jamais haït, Squall… Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai détesté…Jamais…Avant que tu ne naisses, je m'étais promis de me tenir aussi loin de toi que possible. Je n'ai malheureusement pas été capable de tenir ma résolution…Te tenir dans mes bras lorsque je t'ai récupéré à Winhill m'a fait comprendre pourquoi ta mère a voulu ta naissance malgré le risque, pourquoi mon père a donné la vie à quatre d'entre nous… Tu es mon fils, Squall. Et je t'aime en tant que tel. Mais je ne pouvais en aucun cas m'occuper de toi. Si je te parles comme je le fait aujourd'hui, c'est que je veux que tu saches la vérité. Je sais que cela te fait mal, mais je me refuse à te laisser dans le mensonge plus longtemps. Quand le temps aura passé, si le besoin s'en fait sentir, je t'en dirais plus sur notre famille. Mais pas maintenant…."

Squall baissa le nez sur son assiette.  
Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que les choses se passent ainsi. Il imaginait un Laguna bégayant, hésitant mais fou de joie a l'idée de retrouver son rejeton chéri. Il imaginait qu'il allait le prendre dans ses bras, le cajoler…Le laisser pleurer sur son épaule…Et il se rendait compte que son père ne se souciait guère de lui. Certes assez pour l'avoir protégé bébé, mais par l'éloignement, pour qu'il ne le gène pas. Deux grosses larmes qu'il ravala péniblement emplirent ses yeux.

"- Je…je suis désolé…"

Laguna le fixa, interdit.

"- Pardon ?"

"- Désolé de vous avoir pourrit la vie à ce point…"

Laguna soupira.

"- Tu n'y est pour rien. Le seul qui soit à blâmer ici est mort il y a des siècles…"

Squall secoua la tête.

"- Je…je vais vous laisser si ça ne vous fait rien…"

Le jeune homme fit mine de se lever mais une poigne puissante le retint.

"- Viens là…"

Laguna le serra contre lui avec tendresse.

"- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es ma plus grande faute que je ne t'aime pas, Squall."

L'adolescent éclata en sanglots, bourrant de coups de poings sans force le torse de son père.

***

Seifer se réveilla en sursaut, nauséeux, mais pour une fois les idées claires. Un peu interdit, il se tourna et se retourna, peinant à savoir où il était.

"- Qu'est ce que je fou ici ?"

Balançant lentement les pieds hors de sa couche, il parvint à s'asseoir et grogna dans sa barbe.

"- Où je suis encore tombé moi…"

Une crainte irraisonnée s'empara de lui en découvrant la pièce.

_"- Bonjour…"_

"- Quoi ?" Bondissant et près à ce défendre, il fit un pas dans la direction de la voix.

_"- Bonjour…"_

"- Qui…où…."

_"- Je suis là, dans la cuve…"_

Avec d'infinies précautions, Seifer s'approcha de la cuve en question. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il ne pu retenir un bond en arrière devant le contenu de la cuve.

"- Quelle horreur !"

_"- Merci, c'est sympa ! T'es pas dans un très bon état non plus je te signale."_

Boudeur, Larak renifla, évacuant quelques bulles d'air par la bouche."

"- Où je suis ?"

_" Dans le laboratoire de mon grand-frère."_

"- Gneu ? C'est lui qui t'as mis là-dedans ?"

_"- Non, c'est un autre de mes grand frères."_

Seifer se frotta longuement le visage.

"- Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?"

_"- Tu as faillit mourir."_ Haussa calmement les épaules Larak.

"- Mourir ?"

_"- Avec ta maîtresse morte, c'est normal."_

"- Je ne comprend pas…"

_"- Ce n'est pas grave. Mon grand-frère va vite résoudre ça."_

Sans comprendre, Seifer balaya la pièce des yeux, commençant à ressentir les froid de la pièce sur sa peau nue.

_"- Tu trouveras des vêtements dans la penderie à ta gauche. Ils seront peut-être un peu petit pour toi, mais ça devrait aller…"_

***

Squall renifla sans délicatesse et une main douce essuya ses yeux.

"- Je suis navré, Squall. Mais il fallait que tu comprennes."

"- Je ne vous importunerais plus, soyez sans crainte."

"- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit…"

"- Je ne comprend pas…"

La voix du jeune homme se brisa, hésitante encore entre larme et colère.

"- Je sais…Ça viendra…Tu devrais renter à la BGU et penser à tout ça…Je te ferais parvenir ma nouvelle adresse et mon téléphone dès que j'aurais déménager. N'hésite pas à m'appeler dès que tu le souhaites…"

"- …Nouvelle adresse ?"

"- J'ai donné ma démission. Eshtar aura un nouveau président bientôt…Et je te parierais qu'il s'agira de Kyros…"

Squall tiqua.

" Mais pourquoi ?"

"- Pourquoi je démissionne ou pourquoi je suis sûr pour Kyros ?"

"- Les deux."

"- Parce que je l'ai prévu ainsi, mon fils…"

le jeune homme frémit devant l'implacabilité de son regard.

***

Zell bondit au sol en voyant son ami traîner les pieds vers l'aérodrome.

Le jeune homme l'avait quitté moins de trois heures plus tôt, sûr de passer une soirée amusante à plus ou moins torturer son père et il revenait anéanti.

Inquiet, il lui passa un bras autour des épaules et guida le SeeD hagard dans la salle de pilotage.

L'aidant à s'asseoir, il s'accroupit devant lui."

"- Squall ? Ça va ?"

"- Non…"

"- Je peux faire quelque chose ?"

"- Non…"

"- Tu veux en parler ?"

"- Non…"

"- Tu veux que…"

"- Je veux rentrer…"

Sans rien ajouter, Zell lança les moteur, plus inquiet de minute en minute.

***

Laguna regarda l'Hydre décoller et ferma les yeux.

Sondant rapidement les environs, il murmura deux mots et le béton sembla l'engloutir comme des sables mouvants.

Un instant plus tard, il rouvrait les yeux au plus profond d'une cave naturelle encombrée d'objet hétéroclites.

Suivant le long couloir, il remonta vers son invité et son frère.

***

Seifer déplaça une pièce et gronda.

_"- Le cavalier en B8… Echec et math."_

"- J'abandonne ! Tu es trop fort pour moi !

_"- C'est que je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre pour me changer les idées."_ S'excusa l'adolescent.

"- Ton frère ne vient pas souvent te voir ?"

_"- Il a toujours été très occupé ces dernière années."_ Le ton était un peu triste et résigné_. "Il a beaucoup de responsabilité."_

Seifer renifla.

"- Mouais… A quoi il ressemble ?"

_"- Mais tu le connais, Seifer !"_ Rit Larak. _"Tu le connais même très bien "!_

L'Ex-chevalier de la sorcière fronça les sourcils tandis qu'un migraine nouvelle commençait à poindre.

"- Mal…"

Deux mains fraîches de posèrent sur ses temps, le faisant sursauter.

"- Ça va passer…"

Comme pour preuve, la douleur reflua et le jeune homme se détendit.

"- Ce n'est rien Seifer. Ça va passer…"

"- Vous ?!"

Laguna lui sourit calmement."

"- Je comprend rien…"

"- C'est assez répandu parmi les jeunes hommes de ta génération." Plaisanta le président avant d'ouvrir son portable sonnant.

"- Loire."

"- La Chambre vous demande, Monsieur le Président."

"- J'arrive dans quelques minutes." Lâcha le sorcier en faisant un geste à son frère avant de couper la communication." Je te laisse entre les mains de mon frère, Seifer…Je ne tarderais pas à revenir et nous en finirons une fois pour toute avec ces migraines." Sans rien ajouter, il quitta la pièce sur un mot incompréhensible.

"- Loire ? Le gars qui a éliminé Adel est un sorcier ?"

Larak lâcha un petit cri.

_"- Il a tué Papa ?"_

***

Chambre des députés

"- Monsieur le président…"

"- Messieurs.."

"- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette plaisanterie ?"

"- A quel propos ?"

"- Cette…démission…C'est ridicule !"

"- Je me sent plus en mesure de tenir le rôle pour lequel la population d'Eshtar m'a élu."

"- Là n'est pas la question…" Balaya un des députés. " Vous avez été élu à vie ! Vous vous devez de rester."

"- Rien dans la constitution ne me l'impose. Et je suis sur que Kyros sera ravis de prendre ma place."

"- Mais..."

"- j'ai dit et il suffit. Ma décision est irrévocable."

Laissant les députés bramer sur tous les tons, Laguna les quitta, remontant dans son appartement.

Une flexion de magie et quelques valises de bon gabarits suffirent pour lui permettre de ranger ses affaires. Alors qu'il faisait descendre ses maigres possessions par deux omniborgs, la réponse de la Chambre lui parvint, Kyros était élu à l'hunanimité.

Sans se sentir coupable le moins du moins pour sa manipulation mentale, le sorcier fit livrer ses affaires à sa nouvelle adresse.

Tranquille comme Baptiste, il fit ses adieux à la présidence d'Eshtar.

***

Un mois plus tard

Squall fixait sans le voir le jus d'orange tournant sans fin dans son verre depuis une heure.

Les conversations de ses pairs ne l'atteignaient même pas et il ne prêtait pas plus d'attention aux tentatives désespérées de minauderies pataudes de Linoa.

Sans un mot, il reposa si fort son verre sur la table que le pied s'en brisa et quitta la cafétéria pour surveiller les travaux de la nouvelle aile de la BGU.

"- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ?"

Zell soupira.

"- Ça ne c'est pas très bien passé avec son père."

"- Son père ?"

Les SeeDs levèrent tous les yeux au ciel avec effondrement devant la bêtise de la jeune fille en bleu.

"- Laguna Loire…"

"- Le président d'Eshtar ?"

"- L'ancien, oui…"

Quistis croisa les bras sur la poitrine. Personne n'avait compris le brusque souhait du président de quitter son poste et nombreux furent ceux qui se déclarèrent soulagés lorsque la fonction fut confiée à l'un des plus vieux amis de Loire. Galbadia, d'abord folle de joie sur l'annonce n'en avait gémit que plus fort, à la grande satisfaction de tous.

Quelque chose n'allait pas…

***

Un mois plus tard

Seifer reposa sa casserole et ferma l'eau pendant que Laguna finissait d'essuyer la vaisselle.

Le jeune homme habitait désormais avec l'ancien président, plus par facilité que par envie, mais l'homme était gentil et surtout peu envahissant. 

Il avait passé des jours à lui apprendre sans ce lasser à contrôler les faibles pouvoirs que sa possession avait réveillé en lui et l'ancien chevalier pouvait désormais s'enorgueillir de pouvoir sentir un sorcier ou un sorcière à des kilomètres de distance. Une vague capacité kinétique trop erratique pour être contrôlée avait posé plus de problèmes auxquels les deux hommes avaient finalement décidés de mettre un terme en l'inhibant purement et simplement.

Seifer ne s'en portait pas plus mal, mais il est vrai qu'il lui était devenu pénible de se réveiller dans un chambre jonchée de débris partout ou bien d'envoyer valdinguer la moitié de la cuisine à chaque fois qu'un bruit le faisait sursauter.

Plusieurs fois par jour, il jouait aux échec avec Larak, toujours enfermé dans sa bulle de verre dont son frère tentait toujours de trouver le contre-sort pour l'ouvrir.

Il s'était facilement habitué à la situation, trouvant en la présence des deux frères une paix qui contrastait avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là.

Eux, plus que tout autre, comprenaient ce qu'il avait vécu et ne s'en souciaient guère.

Petit à petit, Laguna s'était ouvert à son tour, laissant entre-apercevoir à Seifer une personnalité infiniment plus complexe et plus dure qu'il n'aurait jamais pu le soupçonner. Plus puissant aussi…

Il sourit.

Lorsqu'il avait compris que Larak et Laguna étaient les deux fils survivants d'Adel, il en était resté comme deux ronds de flancs.

Prudemment, il avait finit par extirper toute l'histoire à Larak.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il remerciait le ciel d'être orphelin.

***

Squall fixait sans les voir les échafaudages entourant les nouveaux bâtiments. 

Une aile entièrement consacrée à la recherche et au développement serait la bienvenue et l'aile médicale transformée en véritable hôpital de pointe.

Avec sa capacité à se déplacer partout, la BGU était ce qui se faisait de mieux en cas, autant de conflit que de catastrophe majeure. Rediriger les forces vives des SeeDs se trouvait maintenant au cœur des préoccupations de Squall…Quand il parvenait un instant à oublier son père…

Un bruit de pas le sortit de ses pensées et une joue chaude se posa sur la sienne tandis que des bras musclés entouraient son torse.

"- Appelle le…"

"- Zell…"

"- Ça suffit Squall… Tu te pourris la vie. Si c'est à ce point important pour toi, appelle le et réglez les choses une fois pour toute. Je suis certain qu'il n'attend qua cela."

Incertain, Squall appuya le front sur la vitre.

"- Je ne sais pas…"

"- Squall…" Menaça gentiment le blond.

"- Très bien…"

Quittant Zell, il s'enferma dans son bureau non loin.

Attrapant le téléphone, il composa vivement le numéro.

"- Allo ?"

"- Que… Seifer ?"

"- Bonjour Squall. Tu veux parler à ton père je suppose ?"

"- S..S'il te plait…"

"- Un instant…Il arrive…"

"- Squall ?"

"- Père ? C'est Seifer ?"

"- Vip, je l'ai plus ou moins recueillit …aie, tape pas, Seifer !"

"- Recueillit ?" L'image amusa soudain le brun. "Comme le pauv'p'tit chiot opprimé qu'il est ?"

"- Si on veux…Seifer, pose ce couteau, non, tu n'ira pas lui peler les oreilles avec l'économe…Et ne boude pas !"

"- Quelle autorité !"

"- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?"

"- Je…j'aurais voulu vous voir."

"- Quand veux-tu que je vienne ?"

"- Quand cela vous arrange."

"- Je peux être à la BGU dans une heure…"

"- Ça me va très bien…Et amenez Rintintin si vous voulez…" Squall raccrocha sur un dernier juron sanglant du blond.

***

Laguna reposa le combiné.

"- Tu viens ?"

"- /%£¨£%µ/.§"

"- Ben tu pourras lui dire en face."

"- Mais je prends ma gunblade !"

"- Si tu veux."

_"- Vous sortez ?"_

"- Si tu veux bien, petit frère."

Larak eut un sourire ravi.

_"- Sans problème…Amusez vous bien…"_

Les deux hommes reniflèrent et Laguna les translata près de la BGU.

***

Squall monta sur les échafaudages pour ce rendre compte de plus près du travail effectué.

Il sourit.  
Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier chaudement Zell dès qu'il le verrait. Depuis qu'il avait téléphoné à son père, il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Un sourire amer éclaira son visage.

"- Décidément, ni lui, ni moi ne sommes très doué pour les relations avec les autres…Ça doit être génétique."

Il ricana dans sa barbe et consulta sa montre.

En faisant bien attention, il descendit de l'échelle.

***

"- C'est quand même rapide…"

"- N'est ce pas !"

Avec un sourire plein de dents, Laguna fit un clin d'œil au blond qui renifla d'un air supérieur.

Arrivant en vue de la BGU, Seifer se figea.

"- Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"- Je compte…Trois thaumaturges…Linoa, Edéa…Qui est l'autre ? Squall ???"

"- Bingo…"

"- Tel père tel fils. Il est au courant ?"

"- Pour moi ou pour lui ?"

"- Les deux…"

"- Non…"

"- Bah on est bien tient…"

"- Le voilà…" 

"- Où ?"

"- Au pied des échafaudages…"

***

Squall vit son père et son rival arriver de loin.

Un peu incertain de nouveau, il se gratta la gorge puis s'avança vers eux. 

Un gémissement de métal déchiré hurla près de lui.

***

"- LES ARMATURES !"

Le cri d'un manœuvre fit se tendre les deux hommes.

Quinze tonnes de métal enchevêtré tombèrent avec un fracas d'enfer sur Squall et un hurlement échappa de la gorge de Laguna….

Seifer se frotta les yeux.

Tout au moins, c'est ce qui aurait du se produire…

Le peu de métal restant, vaporisé, grésillait sourdement à terre.

La gorge se serrant de rage contenue, il dégaina sa gunblade et se plaça entre les SeeDs armés et un Laguna guérissant du mieux qu'il pouvait les blessures couvrant le corps de son fils.

***

Sans réfléchir, Laguna agit, arrachant le sort à sa magie sans même prendre le temps de le construire, il projeta la magie brute contre les morceaux de métal menaçant la vie de son fils. Courant vers le corps évanouis, il s'agenouilla près de lui, le prit dans ses bras et commença à le soigner, sans ce soucier une seconde de sa crinière revenue à son carmin natal, vaporisant la teinture, ni des sombres tatouages cendrés s'étalant sur son visage, son cou et ses mains.

Squall gémit et ouvrit les yeux sans comprendre.

Soulagé, Laguna voulu rassurer les SeeDs.

Son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres.

Une trentaine de SeeDs les menaçaient de leurs armes…

Quelques-uns gisaient dans la poussière, morts ou inconscients.

Et Seifer le protégeait…

A suivre

[Les fics][1]

[Sommaire][2]

   [1]: ../../../fics.htm
   [2]: ../../../sommaire.htm



	3. 

Dissimulation 

Dissimulation

Chap 3

Seifer repoussa une mèche de cheveux rouge sang en arrière et aida le dormeur à avaler un peu d'eau.

Larak l'avait rassuré, Laguna se réveillerait dès qu'il aurait fait le plein d'énergie. En attendant, il leur valait mieux rester à l'abri de la caverne qu'ils avaient ralliés en catastrophe après la débandade de la BGU.

Le sorcier s'agita un peu dans son sommeil, se recroquevillant sous sa couverture.

Seifer s'assit par terre, sa gunblade à portée de main.

Les sens aux aguets, il écoutait Laguna s'agiter sans quitter la lune des yeux…

Et Laguna révait…

***

_"- Papa !!!!"_

_L'enfant dévala la pente le séparant de la petite maison, son frère cadet derrière lui._

_Poussant la lourde porte de bois cerclée de métal, il se faufila dans le laboratoire sans un bruit._

_"- Papa ?" _

_Murmurant, il s'accroupit dans un coin en apercevant la colossale silhouette de son père occupée a tracer un pentacle sur le sol._

_"- Lag ! kestufé ?"_

_"- chut…"_

_Attirant son petit frère dans ses bras, il le tint contre lui pendant de longues minutes, attendant aussi patiemment l'un que l'autre que leur géniteur ai un peu de temps à leur consacrer._

_Une main dure finit par les réveiller, les soulevant par le col._

_"- Yark ! Mais lache moi !"_

_"- Père ! Y a des petits rats qui se mettent à pulluler de partout !"_

_Laguna lui balança un coup de pied dans la figure, le forçant à le lacher._

_"- Va te faire voir, Leland."_

_Adel eut un petit rire chaud et ébouriffa les mèches rouges de son benjamin._

_"- Il suffit les enfants."_

_Leland et Leter lancèrent un regard dégouté à leurs cadets qui sautèrent dans les bras de leur père en leur tirant la langue._

_"- Vous avez finit l'école bien tôt dites moi !"_

_"- La maitresse était malade."_

_Adel les embrassa tendrement avant de les porter jusqu'à la cuisine où il leur prépara un grand bol de chocolat chaud._

_Casant sa grande carcasse en perpétuelle croissance -il avait expliqué un jour que la magie avait besoin de place pour s'exprimer- dans son fauteuil grinçant, il les prit sur ses genoux, goutant avec plaisir leur présence presque rassurante._

***

Laguna se réveilla en sursaut.

Une douleur sourde au cœur, il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues dans son sommeil.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé aux jours heureux d'avant le chute de son père.

Se recroquevillant sous la couverture, il eut un soupire tenant plus du sanglot.

Une main douce lui effleura le front, le réconfortant plus qu'il n'aurait put l'esperer.

"- On se réveille ?"

"- Pas envie…"

Seifer s'assit sur le bord du lit.

"- Ça va aller ?"

"- Mmm ??? ho, oui… juste besoin d'un peu de repos, j'ai dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour proteger Squall.

"- Ce n'est pas de cela dont je vous parlais.'"

"- Je sais…"

"- …"

"-Des nouvelles ?"

Seifer haussa les épaules.

"- Bah, rien qui ne soit imprévisible, la planète entière est un véritable pandémonium, les Gardens sont en effervescence et Galbadia nous fait une véritable crise d'hystérie. Esthar à fermé ses portes mais semble bien la seule nation à se ficher que vous soyez un sorcier comme de sa première couche culotte. Des manifestations ont eut lieu un peu partout pour réclamer votre capture et un jugement, Eshtar à répondu en vous offrant l'immunité totale…En réponse aux exhortations de la populace, pas à un diktat de Kyros, il n'a fait que donner crédit légal à ce que voulais les habitants, je précise bien. Sinon…Ben…Pas grand chose…Ha si ! Zell a appelé sur mon portable -comment il en a eut le numéro, mystère- pour qu'on ne s'inquiète pas pour Squall, il est en pleine forme. Et vous ? Ça va aller ?"

"- Mais oui, mais oui…"

Seifer ne dit rien mais fixa longuement Laguna d'un air de blame.

"- J'ai fait un beau gachit."

"- Vous ne pouviez pas le laisser crever comme ça."

"- Je sais, mais j'aurais pu agir plus discretement."

"- C'est le Père qui a réagit, Laguna. Pas le Sorcier…Squall devrait s'en sentir heureux…"

Laguna fixa longuement le jeune homme, un peu étonné par son ton amer.

***

Squall se retournait sur son lit, fixant le mur et le plafond à en connaître les moindres imperfections.

On toqua une fois de plus à la porte et il gronda en enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller.

"- Squall ! Sort de là, il faut qu'on parle !"

"- Fout moi la paix, Linoa !"

"- Si tu sort pas, je vaporise la porte d'un Ultima !"

"- FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX !"

"- Squall, s'il te plait, on a besoin de toi !"

pestant et jurant, le jeune homme finit par se lever et ouvrit si violement la porte que Linoa, appuyée dessus de toutes ses forces se vautra par terre.

"- KWA ?!"

Quistis secoua la tête.

"- Il vaut mieux que tu viennes voir."

Le précédent, elle monta jusqu'à la salle de contrôle et alluma un écran.

commentateur

…assistons à des scènes d'hystéries collectives, des suicides collectif on également été empeché de peu dans la capitale Galbadienne tandis que quelques sectes millénaristes ont été interdites sur le territoire. Les autorités s'interrogent sur la possibilité que la vague de folie meurtrière s'abattant sur le pays depuis 48 heures soit en fait une vengeance orchestré par le dangereux sorcier Laguna Loire, jusqu'à récemment dictateur de la douce contrée d'Eshtar dont il a été chassé par l'un de ses plus fidèle collaborateur. Nous apprenons à l'instant qu'Esthar vient de fermer ses portes tandis que des délégations du monde entier converge vers les Garden de Balamb pour exiger la collaboration pleine et entière de SeeDs dans la crise qui s'amorce. C'était Mer…

Squall eteignit l'ecran d'un coup de poing.

"- Ridicule !"

Linoa se récria.

"- Il est dangereux ! il faut en finir avec les sorciers !"

Squall se fendit d'une sourire si cruel que même Quistis recula peureusement.

"- Dans ce cas, ça te dérange que je commence par toi ?"

Linoa poussa un petit cri et s'enfuit en courant.

Squall se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et alluma un autre écran. Quelque soit la chaine, les même infos étaient relayées partout.

Avec un grognement, il eteignit et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Son père lui avait sauvé la vie, au mépris de tout ce qu'il avait construit ces vingt dernières année mais ne s'était pas soucié de prendre de ses nouvelles depuis. 

Il ferma les yeux, revoyant mentalement les évenements écoulés.

_Son père le tenait serré contre lui, guerrissant ses blessures d'une douce caresse chaude et tendre, le rassurant sans un mot, chassant la douleur lui envahissant les membres…_

_Le regard de béryl, le fixait avec une angoisse qu'il n'aurait jamais cru surprendre._

_Le bruit d'une arme à feu qu'on arme le força à s'interresser à son alentour._

_Seifer avait dégainné sa lame et les protégeait d'une trentaine de SeeDs prèt à tuer. Une demi-douzaine d'entre eux, plus teméraire, ou simplement plus stupides, c'étaient lancés à l'attaque du blond et jonchaient dès lors la poussière, mort ou blessé, Squall ne poouvait le dire._

_"- Il faut partir."_

_Laguna lança à son chevalier un regard d'incompréhension totale._

_"- Venez !!"_

_Le prenant par le bras, il le tira derrière lui._

_"- Allez !"_

_Squall battit longuement des paupières sans comprendre._

_Son père le serra contre lui un instant puis le lacha à regret avant de disparaître avec Seifer sans laisser de trace._

_Zell de précipita à son côté et le soutint jusqu'à ce qu'une civière vienne le chercher._

"- Où peut-il être…"

Zell s'assit sur la tablette devant lui.

"- Squall ?"

"- Zell…Qu'est ce que je doit faire ?"

Le blond s'accroupit près de lui.

"- C'est a toi de voir, Squall.Je ne suis pas à ta place."

Squall se leva brusquement avant de balancer sa chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un coup de pied.

"- Bon sang ! Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit cet imbécile. Maintenant, va falloir calmer les populations…Grrrrrr…"

Zell eut un grand sourire. Squall avait dépassé sa petite dépression et le SeeD revenait au galop.

"- Convoque moi tous les chef d'unité et fait prévenir que je recevrais individuellement chaque chef des groupuscules qui veulent s'en prendre à mon père. Personne n'est encore au courant de mon ascendance il me semble ?"

"- Personne n'en a parlé en tout cas.

"- Très bien. il ne faut pas que ça ce sache pour l'instant. On va veiller à calmer ça au plus vite. Essaye de voir si on peu joindre Seifer ou mon père, on va faire courir le bruit qu'ils se sont réfugiés à Eshtar, appelle les Shumi, voit s'ils pourraient les héberger….ET envoi moi Irvine et Fujin !"

Zell détala, ravit de voir Squall prendre les choses en main.

***

Larak s'agita un peu dans son fluide et se colla au verre qui le séparait du monde, un peu jaloux de voir Seifer serrer son frère contre lui.

Avec un petit sourire truste, il dut reconnaître que son frère avait bien choisit son Chevalier.

Il se reprit.

Seifer avait bien choisit son Sorcier…

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son père s'était toujours désolé qu'aucun Chevalier potentiel ne choisisse de s'occuper de lui. Peut-être cela l'aurait-il protegé de sombrer dans la folie…

_"- Dites vous deux ?"_

Laguna lança un petit regard fatigué à son frère.

"- Oui ?"

_"- On va rester longtemps terré ici ?"_

"- Où veux-tu qu'on aille ?"

"- Moi, je sais pas, mais le garçon qui t'as téléphone, Seifer, il saurait peut-être où on pourrait aller sans risque…"

"- Hu ?"

"- Zell… c'est pas idiot…Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…"

Lachant Laguna, il courut à l'extérieur pour capter un réémeteur et tapota sur son portable.

Larak se pencha ver son frère.

_"- Il se rends compte de ce qu'il fait ?"_

Laguna le regarda un instant interdit avant de comprendre. Il rougit.

"- Sans doute pas…"

_"- Quand vas-tu le lui faire remarquer ?"_

"- Y faut ?" Bouda a moitié l'ancien président avec une moue adorable.

***

"- Zell…"

"- Salut, c'est Seifer…"

"- Se…." Le petit blond pila net, jeta un œil inquiet autours de lui, puis quitta la cafétéria comme s'il avait le feu au cul.

"- Attends un instant…"

Une fois enfermé dans sa chambre, il repris la communication."

"- Vous êtes où ?"

"- …..A l'abri…"

"- Bien. Vous savez ce qui ce passe ?"

"- Juste ce que tu m'en avait dit."

"- Bon, les choses sont de pire en pire. Il faut vraiment que vous trouviez un coin tranquille et surtout facilement défendable."

"- …..Le village Shumi…"

"- Laguna est à côté de toi ?"

"- Oui, il écoute aussi."

"- Pourquoi le village Shumi ?"

"- L'Ancètre sais que je suis un sorcier….j'ai faillit peter la moitié du village quand ils m'ont trouvés…Ils l'ont accepté très facilement…"

"- Vous pourrez y aller seul ?"

Laguna hésita.

"- Je ne crois pas pouvoir… Je n'ai pas assez récuperé…"

Zell soupira.   
"- Bon, je vais me débrouiller, je vous rappelle."

Coupant la communication, le zébulon couru vers le bureau de Squall.

***

L'homme renifla devant les informations continues diffusées sur toutes les chaines.

Il eut un rictus glacial.

Laguna avait toujours été un tendre.

Il pouvait enfin l'atteindre.

Passant un doigt sur son visage brulé, il quitta la chambre d'hotel pouilleuse qu'il occupait.

Sa fille n'avait pas été capable d'éliminer son frère, il s'en chargerait lui-même.

***

Kyros fixait sans le voir le mur devant lui.

Mal à l'aise, il ne cessait de tourner en rond depuis que l'annonce lui était tombé dessus. 

Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que Laguna était un sorcier. Son vieil ami était par trop distrait, trop gaffeur… 

Il devait y avoir une erreur.

"- C'est impossible…"

Lyonsha dédia à son mari un regard froid.

"- Et pourquoi donc ?"

"- Mais...c'est LAGUNA ! "

"- Et selon toi, ça explique tout…"

"- Mais…oui ! "

"- Kyros…"

Surpris du ton froid, il haussa un sourcil.

"- T'es tu jamais aperçu a quel point il nous détestait ? Moi et les enfants ?"

"- Hein ?"

"- Il t'aimait, Kyros… Il ne t'a jamais pardonné de m'avoir épousé…"

"- Tu plaisantes !"

Elle secoua la tête avant de reprendre d'une voix douce.".

"- Tu ne l'a jamais compris, Kyros, jamais écouté, jamais vu tel qu'il est vraiment…S'il s'est toujours comporté comme un imbécile près de toi, c'est exclusivement parce que c'est cette attitude que tu attendais de lui."

***

Deux jours plus tard.

Squall enfila son blouson et rejoignit Zell près de l'Hydre.

"- Où allez vous ?"

Squall se reteint de latter Cid à coups de pieds.

"- Je vais voir dans les petits villages des alentours si Loire et Seifer ne se seraient pas planqué quelque part…"

"- Ce n'est pas ton boulot.

"- Mon boulot à l'heure actuelle, et de clamer les populations. Ils veulent voir que l'on s'occupe d'eux et qu'on les prends au sérieux. C'est exactement ce que je vais faire. Si cela vous pose un problème que je fasse le travail pour lequel j'ai été mis en poste, prenez vous en au conseil général."

Cid grinça des dents.

"- C'est exactement ce que je vais faire."

Squall haussa les épaules et monta dans l'appareil qui décolla aussitôt.

***

Linoa ouvrit un de ses livres de sort et se perdit dans la contemplation d'un sortilège assez convaincant.

Soupirant, elle se désespéra de ne pas parvenir à en lancer un seul…

"- Allons, vous finirez par y parvenir…"

La jeune fille leva un regard vibrant de desespoir au nouveau venu.

"- Vous êtes nouveau ?"

L'homme eut un sourire charmeur et repoussa sa lourde crinière d'un vermillon très foncé derrière son oreille , les fines pattes d'oie au coin deses yeux se plissant doucement.

"- Oui, je suis un nouveau professeur. Leland Hern. "

La jeune fille pensa a refermer la bouche et lui sourit à son tour. 

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'année la mettait en confiance.

***

L'hydre se posa sur la plage et Squall en sortit, Zell sur les talons. Passant devant son père, il attrapa les valises qui attendaient près de lui.

"- Ne perdons pas de temps…"

Laguna et Seifer se chargèrent de transporter le bocal de Larak dans la soute et laissèrent les deux SeeDs se débrouiller du reste.

"- Ça va aller ?"

_"- J'aimerais bien qu'on cesse de bouger quand même…"_

"- On va essayer…"

"- C'est quoi ce truc ?"

Larak se redressa, vexé.

_"- Ce truc, c'est ton oncle, mon petit. Je m'appelle Larak. Un peu de respect s'il te plait."_

Squall récupéra sa machoire.

"- Laguna ?"

"- Il vient de te le dire…C 'est mon petit frère. Un sorcier aussi… C'est notre grand frère, Leter, qui l'a mis la dedans il y a près de vingt-cinq ans. Je n'ai jamais réussi à l'en faire sortir… Père aurait pu, mais…."

Squall le fixa longuement.

"- Grand-père était un sorcier ?"

"- Comme tous les mâles de la famille."

Le sang deserta le visage de Squall qui porta sa main tremblante à sa poitrine.

"- Et ….moi ?"

Laguna hocha lentement la tête.

"- Squall, il n'y a qu'un sorcier qui puisse en tuer un autre…"

A suivre

[Les fics][1]

[Sommaire][2]

   [1]: ../../../fics.htm
   [2]: ../../../sommaire.htm



	4. 

Dissimulation 

Dissimulation

Chap 4

Squall fixa bêtement son géniteur sans comprendre.

"- Oui, et alors ?"

Laguna s'assit sur la première surface plane venue et se mordilla les lèvres avant de continuer.

"- Squall…Ultimécia, de son vrai nom Sendrena Hern, était la sœur de mon frère. Ta cousine. Tu as pu la tuer parce que tu est mon fils. Uniquement parce que tu es un sorcier potentiel. Il faut que tu comprennes."

"- Attendez ! Vous aviez dit que seul des mâles pouvaient naitre dans notre famille."

"- C'est la cas…Mais le Sang d'Hern s'éfface devant celui d'Hyne, dont descendent toutes les sorcières…"

Fou de joie, Squall releva le nez.

"- Mais alors ! Ça veux dire que Linoa et moi…"

"- Elle mourait quand même…Même fille, l'enfant aurait le sang d'Hern et tuerait sa mère…Sans compter que de tels enfants sont instables. Renonce à avoir un enfant avec une femme mon petit. Cela ne t'apportera que de la souffrance."

"- Je…"

"- Que tu ais tué ton grand-père et ta cousine prouve la valeur de ton sang. Quand le jour sera venu, s'il vient un jour, tes cheveux changerons de couleur et ton potentiel se réveillera."

"- Ce qui signifie que je pourrais parfaitement deumeurer...un porteur sain ?"

"- Si tu veux te lancer dans une analogie médicale, oui, on peut dire ça.

***

Zell fixait sans comprendre Laguna. Son regard passa en suite à Squall puis revient sur Laguna.

"- Un…Squall…UN…."

Seifer le crocheta par le bras et le tira à l'extérieur.

"- Un sorcier, oui. Ça change quelque chose ?"

Le petit blond rougit.

"- Je…C'est juste…On nous a toujours appris à hair les sorciers !"

Seifer haussa les épaules.

"- Laguna n'est pas comme Ultimécia ou Edéa…"

"- Et Adel ?"

"- Il était assez proche de son fils. La folie en plus. Il souffrait énormément tu sais. Que vous l'ayez tué…Je suppose que c'est pour ce qu'il vous a laissé faire; Il voulait en finir avec la douleur."

"- QUOI ?"

Seifer repris de son ton le plus raisonnable.

"- Il aurait pût vous balayer sans difficulté, Zell. Ultimécia était forte, mais elle n'avait pas le quart de la force de son grand-père."

"- Ça a quand même suffit à te dominer."

"- Sa force était mentale, pas physique."

Zell secoua la tête, un sourire mi-amer mi-amusé aux lèvres.

"- Alors finalement c'est bien la carrière qui te convient…"

"- Quoi ?"

"- Chevalier …Edéa, Adel, Ultimécia...Et maintenant Laguna ?"

Seifer se retourna comme un serpent que la queue duquel on aurait marché.

"- ZELL !"

"- je constate simplement. Il faut que j'ailles dans le poste de pilotage, on va bientôt arriver.

Laissant le grand blond dans un coin perdu dans ses pensées, il remonta dans le cockpit.

***

Leter ouvrit un livre devant Linoa.

"- Bien...Commençons pas un simple sort de dissipation…"

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire.

Elle se sentait bien avec lui.

***

Squall laissa son regard dériver par le hublot.

Distraitement, il avait entendu le retour de Seifer et l'entendait s'entretenir à mi-voix avec son père, un douceur affecteuse dans la voix comme il ne l'en avait jamais entendu.

L'hydre se posa délicatement et il sursauta lorsque son père le secoua doucement.

"- Squall ? Nous sommes arrivés."

Hochant la tête, il aida les Shumis à décharger les affaires de son père et la cuve dans laquelle baignait son oncle.

"- Bonjour…"

L'ancètre croisa les mains a plat sur sa poitrine, imité par Laguna.

"- Bonjour, Ancètre. C'est une joie de vous revoir, quoique j'eux préféré des circonstances un peu moins dramatique."

"- les ennuis ne vous suivent pas, Laguna, ils vous précèdent…Cela me fait plaisir de vous revoir. Et votre fils également. Bonjour, Squall."

L'adolescent hocha la tête.

"- Nous allons vous laisser père, il nous faut éviter de rester absent trop longtemps où certain se poserons des questions."

"- Oui, c'est préférable.."

Laguna s'approcha de Seifer et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

"- Ho ! pendant que j'y pense ! J'aimerais que vous rameniez quelque chose à la BGU."

Zelll étrécit les yeux tandis que Larak se collait au verre de sa capsule.

_"- LAGUNA !"_

Seifer s'écroula inconscient dans les bras de l'ancien président.

"- Je ne veux pas qu'il reste avec moi. Il a déjà suffisament souffert des agissement de sorciers, et je refuse qu'il ne replonge dans les ennuis à cause de moi."

Zell soutint le grand blond le temps que Squall lance undécubitus sur lui.

"- Et lui ? il a peut-être son mot à dire ?"

Le visage de Laguna se durcit, des flammes noires brulant dans son regard de beryl.

"- Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, Zell…"

***

Un mois plus tard

"- SEIFER !"

"- …"

"- Je te parles !"

le blond releva les yeux sur Quistis puis reposa la tête sur ses mains croisées sur son bureau avec un soupir à déraciner une sapinière.

"- Mais qu'est ce qu'il à ?"

Un des élèves ricana.

"- le chien-chien à la sorcière est en manque de sa maitresse…Tu veux qu'on te lance le nonos ?"

BAFF !

"- Mé heuuuuuu !"

"- Un peu de compassion pour votre collègue ! Il a subit des chocs qui vos auraient tous laissé sur le carreau à pleurer votre mère."

Seifer n'écouta pas un instant de plus la conversation, une sourde douleur dans la poitrine l'oppressant en permanence depuis un mois.

_"- Seifer ? Ça va aller ?"_

_"- On est où ?"_

_"- BGU …"_

_"- Que…Laguna ?"_

_"- Il t'as endormis et nous a demandé de te ramener ici."_

_Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux tandis que sa gorge se rétrécissait sans qu'il sache pourquoi._

_Sans ce soucier des sanglots dévalant ses joues il se recroquevilla sous sa couverture._

_Zell avait eut raison._

_Le rôle de Chevalier lui était chevillé au corps._

_Il avait cru trouver sa place à servir Laguna plus que n'importe quel autre sorcier et voilà que le maître qu'il s'était choisit le rejetait sans même prendre le temps de lui expliquer sa décision._

_"- Tu n'est qu'un faible, un raté…"_

_Les paroles prononcés par Ultimécia quelque mois auparavant n'avaient jamais cessées de le hanter...Finalement, elle avait eut raison. Même le plus doux des sorciers de cette génération en avait convenu. Il était mieux sans Chevalier qu'avec lui…_

Seifer se secoua un peu.

La sonnerie de fin des cours venait de retentir et il allait enfin pouvoir s'enterrer sous ses couvertures jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Son estomac gronda un peu, lui rapellant au passage qu'il n'avait pas été remplis depuis longtemps.

Passant par la cafétéria, il se prit un bout de pain qu'il grignotta jusqu'à sa chambre.

Otant ses vêtements, il prit une douche brulante puis se glissa sous les draps, sa peau nue et humide s'accrochant sur le tissu froissé.

***

"- Larak !!! Arrete de faire la gueule…

"- …"

"- Mais puisque je te dit qu'on a trouvé comment te faire sortir…"

"- …"

"- Petit frère…"

"- …"

Le Shumi Scientifique ( NDA: Y me rappellent un peu les schtroumph) tapota sur l'épaule de Laguna.

"- Quel est le problème ?"

"- Il me fait la gueule, je sais pas pourquoi…"

_"- TU SAIS PAS POURQUOI ?"_ Brama Larak en parlant pour la première fois depuis un mois.

Laguna recula devant l'éclat de son petit frère tandis que la terre commençait legerement à s'agiter sous ses pas.

"- Larak, calme toi…"

_"- Comment as-tu put le jeter de cette facon… Comment as-tu OSE !"_

Un fissure apparut entre les pieds de Laguna.

"- j'ai fait ce que je devais ! Tu ne comprends pas ! je ne veux pas qu'il souffre a cause de moi !"

_"- IL T'A CHOISIT ! TU N'AS AUCUN DROIT DE LUI DENIER CE CHOIX !"_

Le séisme stoppa aussi vite et aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé et Larak s'excusa auprès du Shumi.

"- Pardonnez moi, les scrupules de mon frère me mettent parfois hors de moi."

Laguna lui lança un regard venimeux.

"- Bon, on te sort de là ou pas ?"

larak hocha la tête.

Oui, il ne s'était pas trompé, il y avait bien une étincelle douloureuse dans le regard pâle de son frère…Comme si on lui avait ôté un organe interne indispensable à sa survie..

***

Squall soupira en voyant Seifer se trainer lamentablement vers la Serre de Combat.

Attrapant la Lionheart, il le suivit en courant.

"- Seifer !"

Jurant entre ses dents, il repoussa le Rex que le blond combattait mollement, presque désireux de se faire tuer.

"- A quoi tu joues."

"- Laisses moi…"

Zell arriva à son tour en courant.

"- Squall ? Ça va ?"

"- Bien sur que ça va !"

"- Tu étais en colère et… j'ai eut peur…"

Squall rassura le zébulon d'un sourire et le cœur de Seifer se serra. Le brun n'était pas encore un vrai sorcier que son Chevalier l'avait déjà choisit et qu'il l'avait accepté.

Un cloche sonna, marquant le début des cours et il quitta la Serre sans que l'un des deux autres jeunes gens ne remarque son départ, trop occupés à discuter entre eux à mi-voix.

Sans vraiment savoir comment, il entra dans la vigie et se vautra sur son banc, au fin fond de la classe.

Un homme de haute stature à la courte chevelure d'un roux orangé tirant sur le vermillon entra, Linoa sur les talons.

Sans qu'il le veuille, un grondement de fauve naquit dans sa gorge tandis que l'homme posait ses grimoires qur son bureau.

"- Bonjour, je suis votre nouveau professeur de magie, Leter Hern…"

Avec un feulement meurtrier, Seifer se jeta sur lui, delaissant ses armes ou sa magie, n'ayant plus qu'une idée en tête, tuer…

***

Larak enfilla les vêtement trop grand que son frère lui avait passé et agita les mains sous ses manches trois fois trop grandes.

"- Beuuuh, pas terribles…"

"- Nan, mais ça viendr…."

"- Laguna ?"

la teint livide de son ainé inquiéta le jeune homme qui trébucha jusqu'à lui, peinant à se réhabituer à la marche .

"- Seifer… Il…Oh non ! Hyne ai pitié ! Leter !"

Horrifié, Larak vit son frère ouvrir un portail vers Seifer.

***

Du sang coulait de son front sur son œil, teintant sa vision de pourpre.

Il ne s'en souciait pas.

Il ne souciait de rien.

La seule chose qui lui importait était de tuer l'homme étouffant sous lui, 

La seule chose vers laquelle il se tenfait était de refermer encore plus fort ses doigts autours de la gorge gracile griffée par les propres ongles du sorcier se débattant pour avaler une gorgée d'air.

Sadique, il relacha sa prise une fraction de seconde le laissant avaler une précieuse goulée d'air, prolongeant encore son agonie de quelques délicieuses minutes.

Un douleur poignante lui déchira le poumon mais il ne s'en soucia pas.

Grondant entre ses dents tandis que Linoa redoublait ses coups pour le faire lacher, il lui jeta un œil noir.

"- Dégage, salope, ou je te tue après."

La fille glapit mais relança son boomerang.

Du sang envahissait progressivement le poumon percé de Seifer qui cracha un peu de salive sanglante sur le visage de sa victime étouffante.

Refoulant la panique que l'effet de surprise avait créé, Leter cessa de se débattre et se concentra brusquement.

Un craquement sournois retentit et Seifer s'écroula en se tenant le bras.

Halletant, Leter se frotta la gorge, un rictus pervers au visage.

"- La putain de Laguna… Bon choix…Brave petite salope…On essaye de proteger son maître.."

Seifer gronda, mordant cruellement la main courant sans douceur sur son visage.

Une gifle formidable le jeta au sol, enfonçant davantage sa côte casé dans son poumon.

"- ALLER CHERCHER LE CHEF SQUALL !

Reprenant brutalement conscience de la présence de la trentaine d'élèves, Leter eut un rictus sadique.

"- Que feras-tu si je les tue, petit chevalier…Dis moi…"

"- Je te…"

"- LACHE LE !"

"- Bonjour, petit frère, ça fait bien longtemps…"

"- Je vais te crever…"

Le sourire de Leter diminua progressivement puis disparu devant la haine brulante noircissant le regard de son petit frère.

Attrapant Linao par le bras, il jeta Seifer dans ceux de Laguna.

"- A bientôt mon frère…Ce lieu ne me convient pas pour nous battre…"

Disparaissant dans un tourbillon d'air, Leter entraina la fille derrière lui.

Se désinterressant de lui, Laguna serra Seifer contre lui.

"- Ça va ?"

"- Mes côtes…"

"- Soin max !"

"- Ça va mieux…"

Laguna le fixa longuement, ses doits caressant sans même qu'il le veuille le visage marmoréen de douleur autant physique que mentale

"- Tu n'aurais pas du l'attaquer, Seifer."

"- Je sais…"

"- Je ne veux pas que mon Chevalier prenne des risques inconsidérés. Il te faudra apprendre la tempérance…"

Seifer leva sur son Sorcier un petit regard aussi fragile que du verre filé.

A suivre

[Les fics][1]

[Sommaire][2]

   [1]: ../../../fics.htm
   [2]: ../../../sommaire.htm



	5. Dissimulation

Dissimulation 

Dissimulation

Chap 5

Linoa heurta violemment le carrelage froid.

Avec douceur, Leter la remis sur ses pieds avant de s'inquieter de sa santé.

Rassuré, il la laissa se dépétrer au milieu de la poussière et entrepris de remettre un peu d'ordre dans les protections magiques entourant son antre.

C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il se serait attendu.

Laguna s'était non seulement trouvé un Chevalier de bonne facture, mais il avait gagné en puissance au cours des années…

Il claqua de la langue.

Ce n'était pas bon…

***

Squall se détourna de l'écran et se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil.

En face de lui, un Cid hystérique, un Kyros tendu et Président Deling visiblement ravis attendaient son avis.

Les poings serrés sur les accoudoirs, il leur jeta un regard aussi neutre que possible.

"- Je ne le considère pas comme une menace."

Le soupir soulagé de Kyros fut couvrit par le rianement de Deling et le cri étranglé de Cid.

"- Es tu fou ? C'est un sorcier !"

"- Et alors, Linoa est une sorcière, Edéa est une sorcière. Et on les laisse en paix il me semble."

"- Il est dangereux !"

Squall commençait a s'échauffer.

"- SUFFIT ! s'il avait voulu jouer les fou dangereux, il aurait eut 17 années pour le faire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il commencerait maintenant alors que son petit secret est juste revelé. Fichez lui la paix."

Deling s'appuya sur ses coudes.

"- Il est normal qu'un fils veuille proteger son père. Mais dans ses circonstances, je doute que vous soyez parfaitement à même d'être objectif, mon cher petit SeeD."

Une fureur glacé tomba sur Squall.

"- De-hors…"

"- Monsieur Leonhart…Vous comprendrez certainement que Galbadia est plus a même que vous…ou que quiconque…de s'occuper de lui. Nous n'avons pas d'accointances personnelles avec cet…homme…"

"- DEHORS !!!" Rugissant de rage, Squall jeta les trois hommes hors de son bureau puis se laisssa retomber sur sa chaise, hors d'haleine.

Frémissant d'épuisement, il repoussa une mèche derrière son oreille.

Rougeatre.

Avec un cri étranglé, il se jeta frénétiquement sur les ciseaux, s'abimant les doigts aux passage pour se débarasser au plus vite de la mèche coupable

***

Laguna referma les yeux lorsque la caméra s'éteignit.

Les doigts perdu dans les mèches blondes de son chevalier, il lui caressait distraitement les cheveux, trouvant dans ce geste machinal un calme qu'il n'aurait jamais appréhendé, n'était-ce le besoin impérieux de se calmer.

La tête sur les genoux de son Sorcier, Seifer soupira.

"- Pourquoi reste-t-on ici ?"

"- C'est nécessaire."

Seifer n'insista pas, certain du bien fondé des décisions de son maître, m^me s'il ne daignait pas les lui expliquer.

Laguna le pinca.

"- Tu ne demande pas pourquoi ?"

"- Je suis sur que vous avez vos raisons.

Le Sorcier fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il appréciait l'abandon du jeune homme entre ses mains.

"- Il ne serait guère politique de faire étalage alors que nous somme si mal percut pour l'instant.

Seifer eut un rictus carnassier en balayant du regard la salle d'isolement de la BGU.

"- Et puis… autant sortir par nos propres moyens si besoin est…"

"- Que veux-tu dire ?"

"- Squall sait combien de temps j'ai passé ici…"

"- ???"

"- Et a quel point les passages secret de la BGU me sont familiers…"

Laguna fixa longuement son Chevalier avant de partir d'un petit rire. Amusé, il lui ébourrifa les cheveux.

"- Sale bête !"

***

Les mains frémissantes, Squall se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil

De gros sanglot lui oppressèrent soudain la poitrine, le forçant a fermer les yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

Les poings pressés sur ses paupières, il prit une respiration sifflante, de petits papillons lumineux jouant de sa vision sous la pression.

Il se redressa brutalement comme un serpent près a mordre lorsque deux bras lui entourèrent tendrement les épaules.

"- Zell ?"

"- Ça va aller, Squall, ça va aller…"

Le laissant pleurer entre ses bras, il lui caressait gentiment la nuque, repoussant avec un frisson les mèches mordorées jusque là parfaitement brunes.

***

Une semaine plus tard

Leter s'agenouillaprès de Linoa.

La jeune femmeparaissait tout, sauf en bonne santé.

Les traits tirés, des valises sous les yeux, la peau pale et sèche, elle restait a tout le moins malade.

Le sorcier ôta la couverture la couvrant, posa une main sur son front glacé puis incanta longuement.

La voyant rouvrir les yeux avec un gémissement, il l'aida a se rhabiller avant de la renvoyer a la BGU.

***

Zell tapa a la porte, desesperant obtenir une réponse, mais sans vraiment d'illusion.

La porte s'entre bailla avec un grincement.

"- Kesketumveux ?"

"- Tu devrais sortir, Squall."

"- Fichez moi la paix !"

Zell soupira devant les mèches d'un rouge soutenut, presque mauve, tombants sur le front de son ami.

"- Tu va rester là encore longtemps ? Tu ne peux rien faire seul. Va voir ton père."

"- JAMAIS !"

Un coup de poings a l'estomac repoussa Squall dans la chambre, vite suivit par Zell qui referma a clé derrière eux.

"- Maintenant, ça suffit. Tu t'asseoit et tu te tait !"

"- Je…"

"- LA FERME !"

"- …"

"- Mieux…Je te signale que ton père et Seifer sont toujours en salle de détention…"

"- Encore heureux !"

"- Stupide…PENSE une seconde…."

"- …….."

"- Comment ce fait-il qu'ils n'aient pas pu sortir ?"

"- C'est solide ?"

"- C'est un sorcier !"

"- …"

"- Il t'attends… Va le voir."

Squall eut un gémissement desespéré.

"- Zell…"

Le zébulon blond, plus du tout zébulon depuis quelque temps, le prit par la peau du cou et le traina derrière lui sans se soucier une seconde de ses cris ni de ses protestations véhémentes.

Le jetant per terre devant la porte de la céllule, il l'ouvrit, renvoya les SeeD, puis jeta le jeune homme a l'interieur avant de s'asseoir par terre, devant la porte fermée.

Il aurait fallut toute la determination d'un troupeau de Minotor pour le faire bouger de là…

Squall balanca un grand coup de pied dans la porte, plus pour retarder un instant encore de devoir croiser le regard de son père qu'autre chose.

"- Bonjour, Squall…"

Le jeune homme soupira, se retourna, puis vint s'asseoir en face de son père, a même le sol.

Un leger sourire inconscient monta aux lèvres du SeeD en voyant Seifer, roulé en boule dans son trench-coat, dormir sans complexe, la tête dans le giron de son Sorcier, les lèvres lègérement entre-ouvertes et murmurant sans bruit dans son sommeil, perdu dans son rève.

"- Bonjour, Laguna."

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent longuement, une gène croissante et silencieuse montant entre eux, a peine troublé par les petits bruit de petit garçon endormis émis pas le Chevalier blond.

Laguna tendis brusquement la main.

Caressant la joue de son fils, il eut un petit sourire triste, emplit d'affection et de compassion.

"- Mon pauvre enfant…."

Squall fit un bond en arrière, le cœur battant.

Crachant entre les pieds de son père, il se releva.

"- Que m'avez vous fait ?"

"- Comment cela, Squall ?"

"- Je.je…."

"- Tu deviens un Sorcier.. C'est tout… Tes dons sont en train de se reveiller…Ce n'est pas si catastrophique…Il te faudra juste montrer une très grande discipline…Je t'apprendrais."

Le SeeD se mit a rugir, fou de rage.

"- JE NE VEUX RIEN DE VOUS !"

Laguna repoussa doucement Seifer qui ouvrit un œil. Il l'engoignit a se rendormir puis vint au côté de son fils, le dominant de la tête.

"- Tu te doit d'apprendre a maitriser tes pouvoirs. Ou se seront eux qui te dominerons." Son regard se fit si dur que Squall recula d'un pas. "Et si c'est le cas, je t'éliminerais moi même."

Squall blémit tout a fait avant que laguna ne le prenne dans ses bras.

"- Tu est de l'Eau et tu est de l'Air…Tes Elements sont instables…Ne les laissent pas prendre le dessus sur ta raison…."

Squall le repoussa rudement.

"- JE NE SUIS PAS UN SORCIER !"

Tournant les talons, il ouvrit la porte d'un Ultima, envoyant bouler Zell contre le mur opposé, puis s'enfuit en courant des les méandres de couloir des sous-sol.

Seifer vint aider Zell a se remettre sur pied pendant que Laguna secouait tristement la tête.

"- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?"

"- Rien.. Il se refuse d'admettre ce qu'il est, c'est tout.

"- Laguna… Je ne comprends pas."

Heureux que Seifer leur donne un instant de répit, les deux hommes lui firent signe d e continuer.

"- Vous avez dit qu'il était de l'Eau et de l'Air…ET que c'était des Elements instables….Je croyais que le Feu était instable aussi…"

Laguna secoua la tête en prenant le chemin de la cafétéria.

"- C'est plus compliqué que ça. Le Feu est difficilement domistiquable, mais sa nature est stable. C'est une nature Entropique. La Terre est d'une nature stable dans son immobilisme, elle est Enthalpique si tu veux…L'Enthalpie et l'Entropie se compensent et s'accordent. De plus, le Feu est mon Element primaire et la Terre le secondaire. L'impétuosité du Feu se repose sur les bases solides de la Terre. Pour Squall, il est des deux Elements instables. Pour couronner le tout, C'est l'Air qui est son Element secondaire. L'Eau n'a rigoureusement aucune base ou s'ancrer. Si cela avait été l'inverse, s'eut été moins dangereux pour lui. Zell, il va falloir surveiller mon fils comme le lait sur le feu. Il est dangereux. Autant pour lui même que pour les autres…"

Le petit blond hocha la tête, plus pale que jamais

***

Nida descendit de la vigie en sifflotant, bien décidé a aller passer un peu de temps avec ses camarades.

Fredonnant tranquillement, il reconnue a peine le zombie qui passa près de lui.

"- Linoa ?"

La jeune femme le fixa un instant avant de battre des paupières.

Elle s'éclaira soudain, ne parraissant plus aussi fatiguée qu'il l'avait crut.

"- Ça va ?"

"- Juste un peu fatiguée.."

"- Où étais-tu tout ce temps ?"

Elle haussa les épaules.

"- Chez mon père. J'étais vraiment épuisée."

Le pilote en douta fortement mais n'insista pas.

"- Oh…."

"- Tu sais ou est Squall ?"

"- Sans doute dans sa chambre…"

La jeune fille eut un grand sourire avant de partir en courant.

"- Je vais lui faire la surprise…"

Le pilote n'insista pas.

La jeune fille était connue pour son impulsivité.

***

Squall rouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

D'avoir passé près d'une heure le front posé contre le mur de métal lui laissait une marque rouge sur le front et d'être resté accroupit sans bougé lui donnait l'impression d'avoir oublié ses rotules sur la table de nuit tellement il coinçait.

Grimaçant, il se laissa lisser par terre.

Il n'avait pas envie de faire fasse au monde.

***

Linoa tapa du pied dans la porte de la chambre puis, vérifiant de droite et de gauche qu'elle était bien seule, elle incanta sommairement.

Satisfaite, elle couru vers les niveaux inférieurs de la BGU.

Après de longues minutes de marche, quatre ongles cassés et deux ou trois cris de terreur retenus a la vue des horribles montres velus et pleins de pattes que sont les araignées, elle finit par apercevoir Squall, a moitié allongé sur le sol.

Tendrement, elle s'assit a côté de lui et l'enlaca.

Le jeune homme répondit a son étreinte avec une passion desespéré qui la surprit.

***

Laguna finissait d'expliquer a Zell quel serait son rôle auprès de son fils lorsque tous les bassins du rez de chaussé se mirent brutalement a chauffer puis a bouillonner a gros bouillons.

Le Sorcier frémis.

Portant une main a sa bouche, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise qu'il venait de quitter.

"- Ho, misère…"

"- Que ce passe-t-il ?"

"- Les dernières barrièresde Squall viennent de se rompre…C'est un Sirvier en pleine possession de ses moyens…"

"- C'est grave ?"

"- Il n'a pas le moindre contrôle, Zell…" Finissait Seifer tandis que toutes les canalisations de la BGU explosait en répandant des cascades d'eau brulantes ou glacées et que la climatisation du batiment s'affolait sans raison.


	6. Dissimulation

Dissimulation 

Dissimulation

Chap 6

(NDA : ce chapitre a été écrit en écoutant la BO de Avalon… désolée pour le lyrique cucul)

BGU, six mois plus tard.

Larak repoussa les rideaux qui lui gachaient la vue et montra a son élève les minces nuages rougeoyant de la fin d'après midi du doigts.

Squall renifla avec irritation.

"- Tu es trop impatient, mon neveu…"

"- C'est ridicule !"

Le quadragénaire a corps d'adolescent sourit dans le fluide de sa cuve.

"- Si tu était resté enfermé comme mois près d'un quart de siècle dans un gros tube a essai, tu aurais appris la patience."

Squall se releva de son siège et traversa la pièce, balayant un vase de la main.

Larak le fixa calmement, attendant qu'il reprenne son sang froid.

"- Voilà l'exacte raison qui doit te voir acquerir ton contrôle. Tu es dangereux Squall. Pour tout le monde. Si tu souhaite est capable d'eduquer ton enfant, il te faut apprendre a te dominer." Lacha le jeune sorcier encapsulé avec froideur.

Squall le fixa avec une haine craintive avant de lacher en un gémissement

"- Pourquoi… Pourquoi n'est ce pas mon père qui est là a ta place !"

"- Il ne tiendrais pas dans ma caspule." Remarqua le jeune homme avec un humour bancal.

Un grognement lui répondit et Larak regretta un fois de plus de ne pouvoir prendre son neveu dans ses bras.

Il soupira, exalant quelques bulles.

"- Squall. Tu est de l'Air et de l'Eau. Ton père est du Feu et de la Terre. Il ne peut en aucun cas t'apprendre a maitriser la base de ton pouvoir. Ce qui est valable pour ses pouvoirs ne l'est pas pour les tiens. Il pourra t'apprendre lorsque tu en seras à étudier la magie théorique ou de haut niveau. Pour la base, il faut te contenter de moi et d'Edea…Je suis navré."

Le jeune homme ecrasa son verre de jus de fruit dans sa main et en jeta les debrits par la fenètre ouverte. 

Sans un mot supplémentaire, il quitta la pièce.

***

Leter passa une main sur le ventre déjà bien rond de sa pupille. La jeune femme sourit, heureuse comme un pouliche lachée dans un pré après les mois d'hiver.

"- Ton fils sera superbe.

"- J'espère bien."

Le sorcier se redressa brusquement avant de mettre un doigts devant sa bouche.

"- Et chut, tu ne me connais pas, je ne suis jamais venu, hein.."

"- Bien sur…"

Disparaissant d'un geste, le sorcier laissa la place a un Squall fulminant au sortir de sa leçon de magie.

Le SeeD se calma de suite en voyant sa femme debout.

"- Tu ne devrais pas te lever. Le toubib.."

"- Le toubib a dit que je pouvais me lever si je me sentaisbien, ce qui est le cas aujourd'hui.

Squall laissa tomber.

"- Puisque tu te sens en forme, que dirais-tu d'aller manger au restaurant ?"

Linoa s'éclaira.

"- J'en serais ravie."

Il lui tendit la bras et la sorcière s'appuya dessus.

D'un coup d'oeil en coin, il jugea de la fatigue de la jeune femme et sentit une pointe d'anxiété.

Pour la première fois, il se demanda si son père n'avait pas raison. Si la jeune femme s'était largement assagie et calmé depuis le début de sa grossesse, sa santé était devenue des plus chancelante, au point qu'il lui avait plusieurs fois conseillé d'interrompre sa grossesse.

La sorcière avait refusée en bloc.

"- Tu rèves, mon chevalier ?"

Avec un frisson désagréable, Squall se sortit de ses pensées et lui dédia un sourire géné.

Repoussant un mèche coupée court et teinté de brun derrière son oreille, il se forca a plaisanter.

"- Je ne cesse jamais de me pamer devant ta beauté, ma chérie."

Elle rit doucement avant de s'arreter devant la voiture.

Squall lui ouvrit la porte avant passager et la referma lorsqu'elle fut parvenue a s'installer confortablement.

"- Je me fait l'effet d'un marsouin abandonné sur un lit de l'assistance publique."

Squall se récria.

"- Tu es superbe ma chérie."

"- Où est Zell ?"

Il sursauta davantage, ratant une vitesse et faisant caler le moteur.

"- Il s'entraine avec Seifer."

***

Salle d'entrainement des SeeDs.

La lame, lourde et large de la gunblade siffla a son oreille.

Il se laissa tomber par terre, arma son poignet et lança un coup d'estoc dans les chevilles de son adversaire.

Le cimeterre tomba au sol en resonnant comme un verre de cristal brisé lorsque la garde le la gunblade la bloqua à la garde, avant que le pied botté de cuir de dragon et férré par le bout ne la rabatte au sol, la bloquant sous le poids supérieur de son adversaire.

La main ganté de son professeur se tendit vers le jeune homme qui la prit sans coup ferrir.

"- N'oublie jamais Zell. A terre, tu es vulnérable. Plutôt que de te laisser tomber par terre, recule. Recule au bord du monde si c'est necessaire, mais ne baisse jamais ta garde e t ne laisse jamais ta lame descendre sous le centre de gravité de ton adversaire. Tu serais perdant a tout coup."

Zell grogna et récupera sa lame. Il l'examina machinalement sans voir le sourire satisfait de son professeur.

"- Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi je doit apprendre a manier l'épée. C'est Squall, le bretteur, pas moi !"

"- C'est une tradition.."

"- Tout ça pour la galerie."

Seifer eut un petit rire chaud de fond de gorge et Zell se mit a un instant a envier Laguna. La brute égocentrique qu'il avait toujours connus avait radicalement changé en quelque mois. Ils s'étaient longuement concertés avec Quistis, Irvine et Selphie pour mettre le doigt sur ce qui les chagrinaient avant que Larak ne leur coupe l'herbe sous le pied avec un de ses sourire aussi doux que charmeur, au point qu'ils se demandaient parfois s'il était une question a laquelle le Sorcier n'avait pas réponse.

"- Il a trouvé sa place." Avait lancé le jeune sorcier avec amusement sans daigner leur faire grace d'une quelconque explication.

"- Zell ?"

le blond rougit.

"- Quoi ?"

"- J'ai de la purée sur le nez que tu me fixa comme ça ?"

Il rougit davantage.

"- Nan nan…Je pensais."

Seifer retint une réplique piquante et lui tapota sur l'épaule.

"- A quel propos ?"

"- Tu as changé."

Le sourire de Seifer disparu rapidement remplacé par un rictus mi-amer, mi-résigné.

"- Je...je suppose…"

Il détourna les yeux.

"- Pour en revenir a ta question, si les Chevaliers doivent porter l'épée, c'est plus dans un soucis de protection que de fioriture."

"- Gneuh ?"

Seifer sourit et tira sa lame. Otant ses gants, il passa ses paumes nues sur la lame parfaitement entretenue. Récitant quelque syllabes précises en un staccato prédéfinit, il traca un signe que Zell reconnu pour le sceau de Laguna a la base de la lame.

Une série de glyphes compliqués et entrelacés apparurent sur le métal, pulsant doucement suivant un rythme que le jeune Chevalier supposait être le rythme cardiaque, soit de Laguna, soit de Seifer.

"- Tu vois ?"

"- Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"- Ce sont des runes de garde, quelques glyphes de protection divers, des marquages magique, des sorts… Je ne les connais pas encore tous, ils sont nombreux, mais l'arme prodigue a son porteur une protection autant physique que magique et spirituelle. De plus, a chaque fois que le Sorcier qui la manipule ajoute un glyphe dessus, il investit une partie de son pouvoir dedans qu'il récupère en se reposant. Si Laguna était dans une situation lui demandant plus de puissance qu'il ne peut en fournir normalement, il n'aurait qu'a puiser dans celle, dormante, qu'il a instillé dans la lame. Tu as du entendre parlé de la légende de l'Epée de Hyne ?"

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

"- En fait, elle appartenait au Chevalier de son second fils. La lame avait été si souventes fois manipulée par le Sorcier autant que par le Chevalier qu'elle avait développée une conscience personnelle. C'est d'elle même qu'elle avait choisit la forme d'une gunblade lorsque son maître a décidé de la faire retrempée.

Zell haussa un sourcil. Il connaissait la légende de la première gunblade, bien sur, mais jamais il n'en avait entendu autant de détails.

"- Comment sais-tu cela ?"

"- Laguna est un descendant de Hern après tout…C'est normal qu'il sache ce qui c'est passé entre son grand-père et son grand-oncle…

Zell en resta les bras ballant.

"- KWA ???"

"- Tu le savais non ?"

"- maimaimaimais… Je croyais que c'était un apophtegme ! !"

"- Ben nan… y a rien de plus litteral…"

La bouche de Zell se dessecha soudain.

"- Ho, misère !"

Seifer eut un petit rire chaud et affectueux, avant de lui passer un bras en travers des épaules.

***

Un mois plus tard, BGU

Laguna fixait son fils etalé par terre. Un filet de sang coulait au coin de sa bouche, tachant de carmin son eternel t-shirt blanc.

Le jeune homme fixait mechament son père. 

Avec un grondement, il leva une main.

Le flot liquide invoqué se heurta au mur brulant levé par Laguna et se vaporisa rapidement, laissant Squall sans aucune protection.

Laguna secoua la tête avec un rien d'irritation melé de résignation. 

Son fils ne voulait pas apprendre a utiliser son pouvoir. 

"- Squall, quand te décideras-tu a travailler sérieusement ? Tu as tanné Larak pour qu'il me décide a t'entrainer, et maintenant, tu ne fais rien pour essayer de contrôler ton pouvoir."

Squall détourna la tête.

"- Ça ne sert a rien… Je n'y arrive pas."

Le regard de béryl de Laguna se durcit comme de l'obsidienne sous la vague de sa fureur soudaine.

Une boule de feu cueillit Squall en pleine poitrine, l'envoyant bouler a l'autre bout de la vigie.

Squall fixa son père incrédule.

Avec un hoquet de peur, il recula davantage, cherchant d'instinct la gunblade qu'il avait ôté de sa ceinture avant de monter s'entrainer avec son géniteur.

Squall gémit, se sentant guère plus rassuré qu'une souris devant un chat affamé lorsque Laguna leva les bras. 

De fine flammèches couraient sur ses bras, eclairant son visage souligné de cendreux tatouages autrement invisibles d'une malsaine lueur rougeoyante.

Les flammèches gagnèrent lentement en intensité lorsque Laguna ferma les yeux, penchant la tête en arrière.

Son torse vite recouvert par un brasier incandécent, vaporisant ses vêtement, le sorcier se mit a incanter, les flammes entrant dans sa bouche ne le genant nullement.

Squall le fixait avec horreur.

Une legère fumée commencait a sourdre du tapis et du toi de la vigie lorsque la voix du pyromancien eclata sur un ordre bref, vaporisant le toit et laissant echapper un colonne de flammes pures vers le ciel.

Dans la cour de la BGU, les SeeDs se figèrent, effarés par le pylone de flammes menacant engloutir toute l'université si une soudaine envie de sang montait à la gorge de son maître.

Laguna rouvrit les yeux.

Un sourire d'extase presque sexuelle aux levrès, il fit signe a son fils de le rejoindre.

Terrifié, Squall recula davantage.

Sans même bouger, Laguna modiffia la pression des flammes autours d'eux, le forçant à se rapprocher.

Squall hurla lorsque les doigts de son père se refermèrent sur son poignet.

Dans un monde de douleur et d'agonie, Squall se laissa aller contre la poitrine de son père, sentant jusque dans ses os la douleur de l'Eau, hurlante, cherchant a échapper a l'étreinte des Flammes cherchant a l'arracher au jeune homme.

Laguna relacha les Flammes qui les entourait, jetant a terre tous les SeeD a cent metres à la ronde sous le souffle.

Squall s'effondra dans ses bras.

Les yeux grand ouverts, il fixait son père.

"- Tu comprend maintenant ?"

Squall hocha la tête, hébété.

En lui, il sentait encore le gémissement de douleur de son Element primaire, pleurant presque son réconfort.

"- Laguna ?"

Le sorcier sopuleva son fils dans ses bras, le portant comme un bébé.

"- Oui, Seifer ?"

"- Je crois que Squall devrait aller a l'hopital de Balamb."

Squall s'agita entre les bras de son père.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Linoa a perdu les eaux."

Le jeune sorcier se tortilla davantage malgré son épuisement et Seifer hocha la tête.

"- On se retrouve làs-bas, Laguna.

Le Sorcier sourit tristement.

"- Oui…Emmène son Chevalier. Il va en avoir besoin."

Incantant, il se fondit dans le sol, son fils toujours serré contre son cœur.


	7. Dissimulation

Dissimulation 

Dissimulation

Chap 7

Larak s'agitait convulsivement dans son bocal.

Halettant, il gémissait en se tenant la poitrine avec la désagréable impression que son cœur allait exploser.

S'aggripant au verre de sa prison, il cria sans bruit lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante lui ravagea les reins.

Se laissant aller, il se recroquevilla au fond du tube, géniant doucement.

***

Squall serra dans la sienne la main moite de Linoa.

Un hurlement de douleur echappa a la jeune femme, le faisant palir davantage.

"- Bon sang, vous ne pouvez rien lui donner ?"

Le medecin secoua la tête, confus.

"- Elle a eut une double péridurale… Nous ne pouvons pas faire plus !"

"- Faite une césarienne!"

"- La tête est engagée, docteur."

Le medecin revint à sa patiente.

"- C'est impossible monsieur…"

Squall se rassit et repris le visage de Linoa dans ses bras.

"- Ça va aller, ma chérie, ça va aller…"

La sorcière gémit en s'accrochant aux bras de son mari.

"- Lether…"

Squall releva vivement le nez vers son père qui palit tout a fait derrière la vitre qui le séparait du jeune couple et des medecins. Sans ce soucier de respecter les normes d'hygiène, il entra et s'agenouilla près de la jeune femme, une main sur son ventre.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fait ?!" Cracha Squall.

"- Si Leter l'a approché…"

"- MAIS QUI EST LETER !!!"

Laguna secoua la tête en sentant les forces de la jeune femme l'abandonner, vampirisées par sa fille a naitre.

"- Elle est en train de mourir…"

"- NOOOOON !! Tu ment ! Tu ment !!! Elle ne va pas mourir…" 

Il se mit a bercer convulsivement la mourante.

Un son rauque sortit de la gorge de la mourante, supplication desespérée qui fendit le cœur des deux sorciers.

Sa main retomba, molle sur le drap, tandis qu'un pleur de nouveau né se faisait faiblement entendre.

Le medecin annonca l'heure du decés de la mère et celui de la naissance du bébé puis le présenta au père.

Devant le masque de douleur figé du jeune homme, incapable de réagir, Laguna prit le nourrison.

La petite fille ouvrit les yeux e fixa son grand-père.

Laguna serra les machoires, un courant glacé lui parcourant l'échine.

Seifer ? Tu as ta Dague sur toi ?

Bien sur…Mais…

Nettoye là…Comme pour un rituel…

Le Chevalier lança un regard un peu perdu a son Sorcier mais obéit néanmoins.

"- Seif', Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

"- Linoa est morte et Squall est incapable d'assumer ses responsabilités pour l'instant…"

Incrédule, Zell le vit nettoyer le fil de la lame de son propre sang avant de faire courir un peu de sel gemme dessus.

***

Leter se redressa péniblement.

Un peu de sang coulait dans sa bouche, ses joues mordues sans qu'il s'en rende compte le lançant terriblement.

Il s'agenouilla, prit une profonde respiration puis se mit a hurler de rage, frappant le sol des ses poings nus.

"- SALOPE ! PUTAIN PARESSEUSE !"

Se trainant comme il pouvait, il finit par se mettre debout, eructant toujours des injures vers la défunte.

Il se passa un main dans les cheveux, recuperant avec irritation une pleine poignée de cheveux morts.

Sans s'en soucier, ils les jeta a terre puis s'avachit sur le sofa.

Il se força a respirer lentement et a réflechir.

La putain était morte sans qu'il ai eut le temps de lier l'enfant a lui. Elle était morte a Balamb, c'est a dire entre les griffes de Laguna. Nul doutes qu'il égorgerait le bébé avant la fin de la journée.

Il gronda.

Il ne lui restait donc plus aucun pion a jouer pour affaiblir son frère ?

Un sourire glacial lui monta aux lèvres.

Cahottant entre les meubles, il se traina dans son bureau.

Reprenant un vieux sort qu'il n'avait pas utiliser depuis des années, il se remit a l'étudier.

***

Squall berçait encore le corps déjà froid de la sorcière contre lui lorsque ses amis vinrent a son chevet.

Quistis posa une main sur son épaule, espérant le sortir de son silence eplauré.

"- Squall… Si tu savais comme je suis désolée…"

"- Il me l'avait dit…" Murmura Squall en levant sur elle un regard de petit garçon, agrandit par le desespoir et le remorts.

"- Quoi ? Qui…"

"- Laguna… il me l'avait dit qu'elle mourrait si elle portait mon enfant… Il me l'avait dit…Et j'ai refusé de l'écouter…" Des larmes se mirent a couler sur les joues du SeeDs. " Et elle est morte…C'est ma faute…"

Zell le força a lacher les mèches noires qu'il lustrait machinalement et le tint serré contre lui le temps que les infirmiers emportent le corps a la morgue.

Selphie s'assit sur le lit près de lui, prenant dans son giron ses mainsqu'il blessait sans les voir en enfoncant ses ongles dans ses paumes.

"- Au mois, ta fille n'aura pas souffert…"

Squall releva le nez avec violence, une peur indicible soudaiement au cœur.

"- quoi ?"

"- Pauvre petite… Elle ne sera pas restée au monde bien longtemps…"

Squall se dégagea de l'étreinte réconfortante de Zell et chopa le cow-boy par le col, sifflant comme un cobra a l'attaque.

"- Que veux tu dire ? Ma fille est vivante !"

Irvine ne pensa même pas a se débattre, trop confus pour ce faire.

"- Mais … Laguna nous a dit…"

Une fureur sans nom s'empara du jeune sorcier.

"- OU EST IL !?"

"- Je… Je…"

Irvine recula devant son ami, terrorisé par sa fureur.

Squall le saisit par le poignet, le faisant hurler de douleur lorsqu'il eu l'impression que tout son sang était drainé hors de ses veines.

"- Surleparkingdelhopitalilallaitatearspoint…."

Les yeux totalement bleu sous la rage, Squall brisa un broc d'eau contre le mur. Levant une main, d'instinct, il ouvrit un mur d'eau entre l'hopital et Tears Point.

Zell sauta a sa suite, les SeeDs sur les talons.

***

Larak rouvrit les yeux dans l'aqueux élément qui était sa maison depuis près de 30 ans.

Quelque chose l'avait dérangé.

Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

Que tout son corps redoutait à un niveau purement animal.

"- Bonsoir, mon frère."

Le jeune homme hurla dans sa cuve comme le verre se fendait, répondant a l'ordre impérieux de son maître, trempant le sol.

***

Laguna posa le bébé sur la pierre grossierement fendue par Lunatic Pandora.

Il secoua la tête, les mains tremblantes.

"- Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas !" Murmura-t-il, presque hystérique, avant que Seifer ne le serre contre lui.

Le Chevalier le fixa longuement.

"- Tu as un autre choix ?"

"- …non…."

"- Tu peux sauver sa vie, sa raison et notre monde ?"

Des larmes roulèren sur les joues de Laguna tandis que le bébé fixait méchament sur eux ses profondes prunelles dorées, brulantes de haine et de rage, leur promettant milles mort s'il ne la laissait pas en paix.

Le sorcier baissa la tête, incapable de supporter le regard du bébé sorcière plus longtemps.

Seifer le secoua sans ménagement.

"- Ecoute moi ! Que se passera-t-il si Squall comprend qui elle est ? Que ce passera-t-il s'il comprends."

Laguna baissa les bras, vaincus.

"- Il est préférable que ce soit toi qui tue… Je le ferait s je pouvais…"

Laguna secoua la tête.

"- Seul un sorcier peut le faire et purifié son pouvoir…"

"- Je sais. Tu le sais…Nous avons tous nos responsabilités…"

Sans ajouter un mot, Laguna se dégagea lentement, prit la dague que lui présentait son chevalier, s'entama la paume sur la pointe, puis incanta.

Posant la pointe de l'arme sur le cœur du bébé, il finit son incantation.

Avec un dernier regard pour le nouveau-né, il leva son bras.

***

Leter laissa le corps de Larak glisser au sol.

Avec un dernier petit coup de dent contre son cou, il se rhabilla.

Il eut un grand sourire et un frisson de plaisir lui agita les reins.

Son frère était délicieux.

Et plus que tout, cela ferait souffrir plus que tout son cadet.

Il tapota la joue tuméfiée de Larak et quitta la chambre de la BGU qu'il occupait avec Seifer et Laguna.

Avec le meurtre de sa petite fille, le desespoir de son fils et sa haine envers lui, Leter se permis un sourire satisfait.

***

Squall se figea.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

Son père n'allait quand même pas faire ça !

Il se mit a courir. 

Laguna leva le bras, près a frapper.

"- NONNNNNNN !!!" 

Une violente bourrasque renversa Laguna au sol, la dague s'échappant de ses mains.

Avant me^me qu'il n'ai pu faire un geste pour se redresser, Seifer avait sortit sa gunblade et se tenait devant lui, les jambes a moitié écartées, près a le défendre sans remorts

Quitis se porta près du bébé hurlant a sans étouffer et le berca tendrement.

"- Là, ma puce…C'est finit...Chhhhht….Squall !!! Elle va bien…"

Squall ne l'entendait pas.

Il voyait juste son père se relever dignement et reprendre en main la dague avec laquelle il voulait ôter la vie a sa propre petit fille.

Il allait cracher sa haine au visage de son père lorsque Laguna leva la main.

"- Regarde ses yeux, Squall…Regarde les…"

Comme paralysé par le ton triste de son géniteur, il obtempéra.

Deux yeux d'ambre, luisant de haines

Des yeux qu'il connaissait bien…

Il hurla.

La garde de la gunblade de Seifer le heurta au menton, le plongeant dans l'inconscience.

Laguna arracha le bébé des bras de Quistis.

La lame penetra le cœur de sa proie avec un bruit écoeurant de succion.

Retirant l'arme, Laguna leva le petit cadavre entre ses bras.

Une flamme bleue l'entoura une seconde puis le brise de fin de journée entraina les cendres restant dans ses mains vers la mer.

Selphie et Irvine le regardèrent soulever son fils dans ses bras avec une fascination horrifiée qui les glaçaient.

***

Laguna allongea son fils sur le sofa, repoussant tendrement les cheveux baignés de sueurs sur ses tempes.

"- Mon pauvre enfant…"

Seifer dégaina son arme, le faisant sursauter.

"- Quoi ?"

Siefer porta un doigt a sa bouche, puis montra la cuve brisée du doigt.

En militaire entrainé, il ordonna son plan d'action de trois gestes de la main.

Laguna obéit aussitôt.

Une boule feu prèete a pretre lancé dans la main et une seconde prete a être invoquée en préparation, il suivit son chevalier.

"- HO MON DIEU !"

jetant son arme sur le sol, Seifer couru vers un forme sombre écroulée dans un coin de la chambre.

Arrachant les draps, il les posa sur le corps martyrisé et le porta dans la salon ou il l'allongea près de Squall.

Revenant de son horreur incrédule, Laguna se porta près de son frère, invoquant déjà quelques soin max.

"- Leter…C'est Leter…Il veux te tuer… Il veux te tuer…"

"- Ça va aller, poussin.."

Le jeune sorcier repoussa les mains de son frère.

"- Promet moi que tu le cherchera pas ! Promet moi !"

"- Tu dois dormir, Lar… Il faut que tu dormes.." RepetaitLaguna en comptant machinalement les bleus et les griffures couvrant le corps de son petit frère.

"-Lag ! Promet moi…" Pleurait l'adolescent en s'aggripant a sa chemise."

Seifer repoussa le jeune sorcier en position allongée.

"- Ne t'en fait pas. Il ne le poursuivra pas. Je ne le laisserais pas faire…"

Larak sourit tristement a Seifer avant de fermer les yeux, rassuré.

"- Bien."

Il s'endormit

***

Quelque heures plus tard.

Seifer entra dans la chambre, un plateau dans les mains.

La BGU était en effervécence a cause des derniers evenements survenus dans la journée. 

La mort de Linoa et se sa fille a peine née avait plongée l'université dans une déprime bien compréhesible et Seifer avait eur une longue discution avec Quistis, Zell, Selphie et Irvine.

Les Quarte SeeDs avaient d'abord peinés a le croire mais avaient finalement accepté ses paroles lorsque Edée les avaient confirmées.

L'enfant de Linoa était la réincarnation d'Ultimécia.

Ils l'avaient acceptés….

Seifer soupira.

Il n'avait pas jugé bon de leur dire toute la vérité.

Au regard que lui avait jetée la gouvernante, il savait que, si elle ne connaissait l'exacte vérité, qu moins la soupçonnait elle.

Il savait qu'elle ne dirait rien.

Machinalement, il préparas le thé de son maître et le lui apporta.

Tout aussi machinalement, Laguna le bus avant de lui rendre sa tasse.

"- Comment vont-ils ?" 

"- Ils dorment…Tu devrait en faire autant…"

Laguna secoua la tête. 

"- Je ne pourrais pas fermer l'œil…"

Il se prit le front dans les mains.

"- Il faut en finir !"

"- Laguna ?"

Le ton paniqué de Seifer le fit relever la tête et un pâle sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Il ouvrit les bras au jeune homme qui vint se nicher contre lui, la tête sur sa poitrine.

"- Non, Seif'…Je parlais de la malédiction qui pèse sur notre famille…Voudras-tu m'aider ?"

Le jeune chevalier eut un sourire sans joie.

"- Bien sur que je t'aiderais…"

Des larmes se remirent a perler des yeux du Sorcier.

"- J'en ai assez…"

Seifer le serra farouchement contre lui, comme desireux de repousser tout ce qui pourrait augmenter le tourment nerveux de son maître.

"- Ça ira Lag…Ça ira…"

"- Rien n'ira… Pas avant que nous en ayons finit avec Hyne et Hern…"

Seifer ferma la bouche de Lag d'un baiser.

"- Pas ce soir…."

Laguna le fixa étrangement.

Le tirant sur le lit, il se blottit contre lui.

"- Fait moi oublier Seif'.. Au moins pour ce soir…"

Le blond sourit tristement.

"- Tout ce que tu veux…"

Fin de la première partie


	8. Tempus praeterium aetam simulacrum : I...

Dissimulation 

Tempus praeterium aetam simulacrum

interlude partie 1 

_ _

_Hyne balaye des yeux son œuvre de la journée._

_Il se sent fier de se monde._

_Fier du travail accomplit dans ce qui n'était jusque la que Néant et Chaos._

_Il sourit._

_La Journée…_

_Sa dernière création jusqu'à maintenant._

_Le Temps…_

_Non dans son existence plénière, mais dans sa réalité physique._

_Une pointe de tristesse le submerge._

_Le temps signifit l'impermanence en toute chose; voir se fletrir et mourir ce qu'Il a mit tant de passion a faire naitre._

_Il sourit._

_Cela était necessaire au progres de ce monde._

_"- Père ?"_

_Hyne se tire de sa contemplation et son monde._

_"- Oui, Fils ?"_

_L'enfant le fixe tranquillement._

_Posant sur les choses un regard calme et froid, presque calculateur._

_Le regard d'un homme que rien n'effraie car il se sait supérieur aux pauvres Hères qui l'entourent._

_Un frisson de crainte envahie Hyne._

_Il sait que manque une elément essentiel a son monde._

_Il le sent._

_Ce monde est Sien._

_Il est Ce monde._

_Mais il ne sait pas cela._

_Pour la première fois, le doute l'envahit devant l'air de tranquille arrogance de son premier né._

_Le Fils attend patiemment que son Père se souvienne de son existence.  
Il a le temps._

_Tout le temps figé du monde…_

_"- Père…"_

_La Fille s'approche de Hyne et tire sur sa manche._

_Le Fils lui décoche un regard noir, la voulant reculer devant son courroux._

_Elle n'en a cure et lui rends son regard._

_Hyne sourit._

_"- Mépris…"_

_La Fille sourit. Son père vient de nommer sa propre création née d'elle, lui donnant existence dans le monde._

_Le Fils fronce les sourcils._

_Il gronde mais se retient._

_"- Père !"_

_Hyne le fait taire d'un regard._

_"- Cela n'est pas comme tu l'as ordonné ! Soumise et Passive !"_

_La Fille le fixe froidement._

_"- Il en est comme Je le dit, Fils."_

_Le Fils tourne les talons et s'éloigne._

_"- Rancœur."_

_Hyne fixe la Fille avec stupéfaction._

_"- Oui…Cela n'est pas bon…"_

_La Fille soupire._

_"- Non…"_

_"- Pourquoi es-tu là, Fille ?"_

_"- Mère…"_

_Hyne hoche la tête et se hate vers la lourde demeure de pierre brute._

_La Mère est sur le pas de sa porte, Reglant d'une douce poigne efficace les travaux des Hères apprenant a vivre._

_Ils ne sont pas encore près a vivre par eux mèmes, mais ils le seront bientôt._

_Alors…_

_Alors seulement, Hyne les nommeras. Du nom qu'ils porterons jusqu'à ce que le soleil de ce monde ne meurt. _

_Ils ont encore bien du chemin a parcourir pour cela._

_La Mère pose un petit paquet dans les bras de Hyne_

_"- Voilà."_

_Le petit garçon aux courts cheveux rouges fixe Hyne avec interet._

_Une infime flammeche apparaît dans sa main lorsqu'Il ecarte le tissu de son corps, cherchant ce qu'est le nouveau né._

_"- Sorcier…"_

_L'enfant sourit tranquillement lorsqu'une douce brise née de nulle part le caresse._

_Hyne fronce les sourcils._

_"- Fils !"_

_Le premier né vint._

_"- A toi l'éducation de l'enfant._

_La Mère l'arrete._

_"- N'est-il pas temps de Nommer ces enfants ?"_

_Hyne la regarde._

_"- …Hyner." _

_Le premier né incline la tête, flatté._

_"- Ilona."_

_La fille sourit doucement de la reconnaissance de son être._

_"- Jander…"_

_La Mère hoquète puis se tait._

_Il sait ce qu'Il fait…_

_ _

_***_

_ _

_Hern pose Sa main sur la roche dure et aigue _

_Sous sa touche, elle s'éffrite doucement._

_Son geste s'emplifie a toute la chaine de montagne._

_Obéissante, elle s'érode a sa convenance, se vallonnant de gorges douces et tendres ou pousse bientôt une herbe abondante._

_Unvolcan s'exprime soudain, crachant sa rouge colère visqueuse a la face du monde d'Hyne._

_Hern hausse les épaules et le calme._

_D'un gete, il sculpte les aretes tranchantes, pulverise le basalte et prépare la terre._

_Il soupire._

_Il est seul._

_La destruction est seule._

_Ainsi l'a-t-Il voulu._

_ _

_***_

_ _

_Hyne regard ses fils et sa fille aider les Hères dans leur travail._

_Il est bon qu'ils apprennent a les connaitre, a les aimer…_

_Il hoche la tête avec satisfaction._

_Il peut partir pour quelque temps…_

_ _

_***_

_ _

_Hern pose son sac sur une pierre et s'asseoit sur le sable de la petit crique qu'Il vient de finir de sculpter._

_Il l'aime cette petite crique._

_Il aime cette île luxuriante née de Sses mains. La seule création que Son frère lui ai concedé._

_Elle est comme au cœur de Son être…_

_Il s'y sent bien…_

_Il ne fait plus attention a sa solitude ici._

_Tout ce qui la couvre est né de son être. _

_Tout ce qui la couvre est une partie de lui._

_Son premier né agite ses ailes avec maladresse._

_Il sait qu'Il a outrepassé ses droits en créant un être intelligent, mais il n'en a cure._

_Il sourit devant les efforts peut concluant du Gardien pour se dresser sur ses jambes._

_Il s'approche de lui et l'aide a faire ses premiers pas._

_"- Nosferatu."_

_Le Gardien lui renvoit un sourire déjà plein de crocs tandis qu'il fait secher ses ailes, l'esprit déjà tourné vers sa prochaine enfant._

_Nosferatu se fige soudain, les yeux fixé vers la grève._

_"- Bonjour la Mère…"_

_Elle s'accroupit devant le nouveau né et hoche la tête._

_"- Tu as plus d'imagination que Ton frère…"_

_Un bruit de coquille brisée se fait entendre et Hern pose le Gardien dans les bras de la Mère pour s'occuper de la petite créature blanche et bleue qui vient de tomber sur le sable, encore poisseuse de fluides._

_"-Shiva…"_

_La Mère hoche la tête._

_Hern a plus d'interet que son frère pour le monde matériel._

_Sans doute en est-il plus proche…_

_ _

_***_

_ _

_Hyne salut ses enfants avec calme._

_La douce Ilona repose son marteau sur son enclume, delaissant pour un instant l'arme qu'elle martele._

_Il s'en étonne mais n'insiste pas._

_Elle est en age de choisir ce qu'elle est._

_Hyner l'inquiete davantage, la flamme noire de son regard croissant davantage depuis son départ._

_Jander ne semble pas s'interesser a Lui, il n'a d'yeux que pour l'adolescent pale assis quelques pas derrière lui._

_Hyne fronce les sourcils._

_"- LA MERE !"_

_La Mère apparaît._

_"- Où étais-tu ?"_

_"- Je faisait me travail…"_

_Il fronce les sourcils, sentant avec fureur l'odeur de son frère autour de la Mère, du garçon et de la fillette qu'elle tient dans ses bras._

_"- Que sont-il ?"_

_"- Jenova et Lameth."_

_"- QUI les a nommés ?"_

_Hern apparaît alors, caressant la tête de son fils._

_"- Ils sont miens." Il lève la main avant que son frère ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, ajoutant l'affront a l'insulte._

_"- Il sont nés de moi, chez moi. Selon TON choix…"_

_Hyne grince des dents mais ne peux qu'accepter son propre decret._

_"- Qu'est-ce ceci ?"_

_Hern sourit._

_Le premier sourire de Sa vie._

_"- Mes enfants…"_

_Les Gardiens s'inclinent devant Hyne._

_Ils ne le craignent pas._

_Ils ne dépendent pas de lui…_

_ _

_***_

_ _

_Ilona repose son marteau près de l'atre._

_Baissant les yeux, elle essuie la sueur coulant sur son visage._

_L'Hère a finit son travail également._

_Elle les sait prêts._

_"- Va a mon père…" Chuchote-elle, assurée._

_Les Hères se rassemblent._

_"- Père…Nous sommes prèts…"_

_ _

_***_

_ _

_Lameth nettoye une fois encore son arme._

_Il s'amuse de voir Jander faire assaut avec la dernière Gardienne née de son père._

_La petite boule de poils vert repousse avec facilité la Magie du jeune homme._

_Jander renifle en dorlotant son coude blessé?_

_"- 'Spèce d'ahuris !"_

_La Gardienne couine de joie et Jander glousse d'amusement._

_"- Ahuri."_

_La Gardienne aime son nom…_

_ _

_***_

_ _

_Hyner fixe méchament Lameth._

_Il se sait intouchable._

_Lameth lève son arme._

_Le sourire d'Hyner disparaît._

_Il a peur._

_Pour la première fois de son existence, il sens le poing de glace de la terreur se refermer sur son ventre, lui liquéfiant les entrailles et le faisant souiller ses vêtements._

_L'arme s'abat sur lui._

_Il hurle._

_Comme a hurlé Jenova lorsqu'il la prise._

_L'arme ne se soucie pas de ses états d'âmes._

_Pas plus que lui lorsqu'il a prit sa cousine._

_Le fer mort sa chair, s'enfoncant en lui sans qu'il puisse l'arreter, fouillant et répendant le sang sur le sol._

_Comme Jenova l'a souffert._

_Il hurle._

_Comme elle._

_Il supplie son aggresseur._

_Comme elle._

_Il rouvre les yeux._

_Il ne se souvient pas les avoir fermés._

_Jenova est en face de lui, son beau visage ravagé par les larmes et les coups, défiguré davantage par le sourire de pure satifaction sadique de le voir souffrir a son tour._

_Elle se fige soudain._

_Le corps de Lameth heurte un mur._

_Hyner se détends._

_Hyne est là._

_"- HERN !"_

_ _

_***_

Laguna se reveilla en sursaut.

Trempé se sueur, il se passa une main sur le visage.

Son rève avait été etrange.

Etrange et hautement instructif, si tant est qu'il montre la Vérité.

Il n'e doutait pas…

Contre sa hanche, Seifer bougea.

Un sourire d'une absolue tendresse contrastant avec les yeux tristes du Sorcier monta a ses lèvres.

Doucement, pour ne pas le reveiller, il déposa un figitif baiser sur le torse de son Chevalier… De son Amant… 

Il rougit comme un adolescent, ma a l'aise et pourtant delicieusement heureux de le savoir près de lui. A lui..

Reposant la tête sur sa poitrine, il ferma les yeux, s'enivrant du parfum métallique et musqué montant de son corps.

Il connaissait cette odeur.

La vérité de son rève le frappa comme une gifle.

L'odeur de Lameth…

L'odeur du premier Chevalier…

Identique.

Si desespérément reconnaissable…

Il lui faut comprendre….Même s'il ne le veux pas…

"- Demande a Nosfy.. Il était là, lui…" Lui murmura la voix ensommeillée de Seifer.

Laguna sursauta.

Le jeune homme le fixait, les yeux embrumés de sommeil, enfantin presque dans son attitude.

Il lui caressa la joue.

"- Pas maintenant en tout cas…Dort, Chevalier…"

"- Bonne nuit, Sorcier."

A suivre.


End file.
